Mawar Kertas dan Gula-gula Kapas
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Mana yang akan kamu pilih? Orang yang tidak punya apa-apa tetapi mencintaimu, atau orang yang memiliki segalanya tetapi tidak mencintaimu? Ren Kougyoku menghadapi masalah yang lebih buruk dari sekedar kedua pilihan tersebut: yakni kenyataan bahwa ia mencintai kedua laki-laki tersebut.
1. I: Sushi

Mawar Kertas dan Gula-gula Kapas

Summary: Mana yang akan kamu pilih? Orang yang tidak punya apa-apa tetapi mencintaimu, atau orang yang memiliki segalanya tetapi tidak mencintaimu?

Pairing: Alibaba x Kougyoku, Judal x Kougyoku

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Magi ©Shinobu Ohtaka. Saya hanya seorang fans berat :)

Warning: ABSOLUTELY OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Garing. Roman gagal. Humor nggak kena. Typo. Tidak mengikuti Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung bahasa gaul tidak baku. Tidak suka? Silakan klik tombol _back_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _What if you met the right one, in the wrong time?"_

_-What If (2013)-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kougyoku menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk asyik dengan _gadget-_nya bagaikan anak autis. Baru-baru ini ia mulai menggilai semacam _game _bertemakan _dating simulation_ yang berisi kisah cinta penuh drama. Teman-teman sekitar Kougyoku seperti Morgiana, Kouha dan Toto cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala lihat tabiat baru sahabat mereka. Sebenarnya hal ini dipicu masalah sepele, Kougyoku ingin sekali punya pacar saat kelas 10. Namun menginjak pertengahan semester ganjil di kelas 11, Kougyoku belum juga punya pacar. Sejujurnya mereka menaruh rasa simpati dengan Kougyoku, hanya saja kriteria pacar yang diinginkan Kougyoku benar-benar muluk.

"Aku mau punya pacar yang tidak cuma tampan. Tapi _gentle_, kaya raya, pintar, mandiri dan mau menjagaku..." tuturnya.

"Sekalian saja naik kuda putih dan punya istana di negeri Nan Jauh disana." cibir Kouha, yang merupakan satu-satunya lelaki diantara mereka. "Jaman sekarang mana ada cowok begitu?"

"Padahal kau sendiri cowok, kan Kouha-san?" tanya Morgiana bingung.

"Ya, aku bilang begitu karena aku juga cowok." Ren Kouha mengunyah sekeping keripik kentang. "Cewek jaman sekarang, mau cantik mau nggak semua jual mahal. Padahal suka, tapi inginnya dikejar-kejar. Nyusahin."

"Tapi Toto tidak begitu." sanggah Toto. "Olba bilang suka pada Toto. Lalu Olba bilang mau jadi pacar Toto. Lalu Toto terima."

"Aku...dengan Hakuryuu-san juga tidak begitu." Morgiana mendukung pernyataan Toto meskipun agak malu.

"Kasusnya beda." Kouha mulai bersikap menggurui. "Kalian nggak mematok tipe pacar yang kalian inginkan seperti cewek aneh diujung sana."

"Kouha jahat! Sebagai keluarga yang baik harusnya memberikan support, kan?!" omel Kougyoku kesal sambil melempar bekas kaleng minuman ke arah kakak tirinya tersebut.

"Aku memberikan support!" Kouha membela diri. "Membuatmu sadar kenyataan. Cari cowok yang realistis sedikit, dong!"

"Kalau support, harusnya bantu carikan pacar, kan!?" Kougyoku masih saja merutuk.

"Kau mau pacar?" Kouha mengambil ponsel Kougyoku dan mengantonginya. "Berhentilah main _game _seperti itu dan pilih cowok _sungguhan_ yang bisa kau sebut sebagai pacar!"

Kougyoku merengut. Meski sebal, ucapan Kouha ada benarnya juga. Seperti kena serangan telak.

"Sudah, ah! Sebentar lagi jamnya Ja'far-sensei, kan? Mending kita beli cemilan biar nggak ngantuk." Kouha melengos dan berjalan ke arah kantin.

"Ikut, ikuuuut!" Toto menyusul Kouha sambil menarik-narik Morgiana. "Kau ikut, Kougyoku?"

"Ah? Uh-um." Kougyoku mengangguk dan mengikuti ketiga sahabatnya menuju kantin.

Mata gadis berambut merah panjang tersebut melirik ke arah lapangan, dimana riuh anak-anak cowok terdengar disana. Ah, rupanya anak-anak yang akan menghadapi jam olahraga sehabis istirahat. Kougyoku mengenal salah satu cowok di lapangan tersebut. Ren Hakuryuu, pacarnya Morgiana sekaligus sepupunya sendiri. Cukup lucu mengingat ada tiga orang dengan nama belakang Ren dalam satu sekolah. Tetapi tidak seperti Kouha, Hakuryuu agak tertutup. Ia lebih banyak main dengan anak cowok di kelasnya ketimbang bergabung dengan dirinya dan Kouha. Hanya orang-orang rumah yang tahu seberapa cengeng dan sensitifnya seorang Ren Hakuryuu, yang diluarnya kelihatan _cool_ itu.

"Kouha, Kouha! Aku mau _chocolate caramel bar."_ Seru Kougyoku.

Kouha menoleh sebentar kemudian mengangguk. Ia terjebak dalam antrian panjang di penjual roti aneka rasa. Dan pemuda berambut merah itu pasti benar-benar berjibaku untuk mendapatkan makanan favoritnya pada jam matematika, roti coklat-almond. Toto berpapasan dengan Olba dan mengobrol, sementara Morgiana berjalan ke arah koperasi dan membeli sebuah jangka. Kougyoku berdiri di pinggir lapangan menghindari desakan antrian anak-anak yang kelaparan dan mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Sementara di arena lapangan sepakbola anak-anak cowok tengah bermain futsal dengan penuh semangat. Karena ada Hakuryuu, Kougyoku langsung tahu bahwa yang nanti akan berolahraga adalah kelas 2-2.

BUAKH!

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat dan mengejutkan. Bagai petir di siang bolong. Suara keras itu membuat orang-orang menoleh dan menghampiri, ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebuah bola sepak melesat, menghantam wajah Kougyoku cukup keras sehingga ia terpelanting dua langkah dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Gadis berambut merah itu tidak sadarkan diri dengan hidung berdarah. Gerombolan siswa putra kelas 2-2 menghampiri, mulai saling tuding sampai akhirnya menemukan pelaku yang menendang bola terakhir kali. Sang pelaku setengah enggan, membopong Kougyoku ke UKS tanpa mempedulikan kerumunan massa yang hanya menonton dan tidak berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika semilir angin berhembus lembut, Kougyoku perlahan membuka matanya. Kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya terasa panas dan lemas. Pandangannya perlahan pulih, memperlihatkan kepadanya pemandangan ruang UKS SMA Imperium Leam. Ada tujuh buah ranjang yang masing-masingnya dipisahkan semacam pintu geser, tiga lemari kaca, toilet dan wastafel di depannya, meja tempat staff medis yang menjaga dan sebuah bangku yang diduduki oleh pemuda berambut pirang yang hanya mengenakkan celana pendek seragam olahraga, bertelanjang dada.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya pemuda itu lembut. Ia menghampiri Kougyoku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Eh? Heeeh?! Mau apa kau, orang mesum?!" melihat keadaan pemuda itu, Kougyoku melompat bangun dan memukulinya dengan bantal.

"Bu..bukan...aku..." Pemuda pirang itu mengambil kaus olahraga yang sudah dipenuhi darah dan mengelap ujung cuping hidung Kougyoku. Ada segumpal darah kering disana.

Kougyoku terdiam. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum, dan mengambilkannya segelas air dingin dari dispenser. Kougyoku menerimanya, meminum air dingin itu perlahan. Rasa sakit menyambar di langit-langit mulut, sekitar hidung dan keningnya. Air yang ditelannya terasa sedikit amis. Pemuda itu juga membantu membetulkan posisi duduk Kougyoku.

"Aku minta maaf, tadi aku yang menendang bolanya." ucap pemuda itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Itu...tidak sengaja."

Awalnya Kougyoku ingin memarahinya. Namun dengan perlakuan lembut dan ucapan maafnya, Kougyoku mengangguk paham dan memutuskan untuk memaafkan pemuda itu.

"Ini bajumu?" tanya Kougyoku sambil memungut sehelai kaus olahraga yang digantung pada rangka besi ranjang yang ditidurinya. Kaos yang awalnya berwarna putih itu kini berwarna merah tua, basah dipenuhi darah dimana-mana.

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Jadi kotor gara-gara aku." Kougyoku menunduk malu. "Ah, nanti kucucikan saja, ya?"

"Tidak usah." Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. "Kalau kau sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi, kembalikan padaku. Biar kucuci di rumah nanti."

"Aku pingsan cukup lama?" tanya Kougyoku lagi.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Lebih dari 20 menit, mungkin. Aku membawamu kesini dan menanganimu sendirian karena staff medisnya tidak hadir."

"Sendirian?!" pekik Kougyoku kaget.

"Teknisnya," pemuda itu menggedikkan pundaknya. "Sinbad-sensei membantuku memegangimu. Anak-anak banyak yang kabur melihat seberapa banyak darah yang keluar, dan beberapa yang tinggal tidak membantu sama sekali."

Kougyoku mengangguk paham. Pemuda itu juga menceritakan pertolongan pertama yang dilakukannya adalah tetap menahan posisi Kougyoku duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya serta memijat batang hidung dan tulang pipinya dengan lembut sementara gadis itu masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Kougyoku bisa membayangkan serepot apa pemuda itu waktu menolongnya.

"Kau tidak ganti baju?" tanya Kougyoku lagi.

"Teman sekelasku tengah mengantarkannya." Pemuda itu kemudian memicingkan mata, menatap noda darah di kemeja Kougyoku.

"Lihat apa kau?!" Serunya sambil menutupi dadanya sendiri dengan wajah memerah.

"Bajumu jadi kotor." Pemuda itu memberitahu bagian mana saja yang terkena darah. Di bagian dada dan kerah.

"Alibaba-kun, ini bajumu!"

Seorang siswa dari kelas 2-2 yang perawakannya imut dan agak pendek membawakan tas kain kepada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Alibaba tersebut. Pemuda pirang itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan berganti di toilet UKS, lalu menyodorkan sehelai handuk kecil bersih kepada Kougyoku.

"Pakailah." ujar pemuda bernama Alibaba itu.

"Buat apa?" tanya Kougyoku heran, namun tetap menerima handuk tersebut.

"Jaga-jaga." Alibaba menyimpulkan dasinya. "Tadi Hakuryuu sudah menelponkan keluargamu agar menjemput. Jadi kau tinggal tunggu saja."

Alibaba memungut kaus olahraganya, dan menjejalkannya begitu saja ke dalam tas kain yang dibawanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kutinggal?" tanya Alibaba lagi.

Kougyoku mengangguk. Rasa pusingnya sudah berkurang banyak, dan darah dari hidungnya sudah berhenti.

"Makasih, Alibaba." ucap Kougyoku.

"Sama-sama...eerr..." Kalimat Alibaba terputus.

"Kougyoku. Ren Kougyoku."

Alibaba tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Dan sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang UKS bersama cowok teman sekelasnya yang berperawakan _chibi_ itu, Alibaba berseru,

"Cepat sembuh ya, Kougyoku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak masalah. Pembuluh darah di hidungnya pecah. Untuk satu bulan kedepan, hindari beraktivitas dibawah terik matahari dan jangan terlalu lelah. Kemungkinan besar itu bisa membuatmu mimisan lagi."

Kougyoku mengangguk. Ka Koubun, lelaki muda yang menjadi supir sekaligus asisten pribadinya menjemput dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Untungnya ia tidak apa-apa. Kougyoku diberikan semacam suplemen khusus dan harus diminum dua kali sehari setelah makan. Ka Koubun membukakan pintu belakang mobil sedan mewah untuk Kougyoku.

"Anda mau pulang? Atau mau makan dulu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Pulang saja." Kougyoku membalas lemah. "Aku mau tidur saja."

Ka Koubun mengangguk patuh. Kougyoku bersandar pada bantalan kepala jok mobilnya sambil memandangi jalanan dan langit yang mulai dihiasi semburat oranye senja.

"Nona, Anda beli handuk kecil itu dimana?" tanya Ka Koubun, melirik dari kaca spion belakang. "Bukan kebiasaan Anda membawa sapu tangan atau handuk kecil begitu."

"Ini..." Handuk yang dimaksud adalah handuk kecil yang tadi diberikan Alibaba kepadanya. Handuk itu berwarna hijau toska. Kougyoku mengenggamnya, melekatkan handuk yang sangat lembut itu ke hidungnya. Harum, tidak berbau aneh ataupun berbau parfum cowok. Hanya bau lembut _lavender_, yang sepertinya berasal dari pelembut pakaian yang digunakan untuk mencucinya.

"Apa ada seseorang yang memberikannya kepadamu?" tanya Ka Koubun.

"Ng..." Kougyoku mengangguk pelan.

"Laki-laki?"

Lagi-lagi dijawab dengan anggukan. Ka Koubun memicingkan matanya, menatap dengan curiga handuk kecil yang dipegang nona mudanya tersebut.

"Kalau ada wangi parfumnya, lebih baik lupakan saja laki-laki itu. Dia pasti hanya ingin mempermainkan Anda, Nona." ucap Ka Koubun memberikan nasehat.

"Tidak ada." Kougyoku menyangkal. "Hanya ada...bau pelembut pakaian. Apa itu berarti...dia laki-laki jahat juga?"

Ka Koubun tersenyum lembut, namun tidak mau menjawab.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alibaba?"

Kouha mengucapkan nama itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Sementara Toto dan Morgiana hanya ber-_facepalm _menanggapi nama itu. Kougyoku bercerita bahwa pemuda berambut pirang itulah yang menyelamatkannya. Saat hendak ingin menanyakan perihal pemilik nama itu lebih banyak, baik Toto dan Morgiana mendengus setengah hati.

"Cowok nggak jelas." cibir Morgiana.

"Agaknya dia bawa sial. Toto pernah dengar katanya Alibaba sudah 20 kali nembak cewek, tapi sudah 20 kali pula ditolak mentah-mentah."

"Masa'?" tanya Kougyoku terkejut. "Padahal tampangnya nggak jelek-jelek banget."

"Kadang-kadang, aku merasa istilah 'jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya' itu berlaku seperti bumerang." Tutur Morgiana. "Okelah, meski kau bilang tampangnya lumayan, kelakuannya itu benar-benar menjijikkan. Membuatku berpikir kalau dia laki-laki baik terakhir di bumi ini, aku lebih memilih jomblo seumur hidup."

"Segitu menjijikkannya?" tanya Kougyoku dengan pandangan ngeri. Setengah tidak percaya juga. Padahal kemarin dia terlihat baik.

"Orangnya jayus. Jayus pakai banget." Ucap Toto sambil bergidik. "Malah Olba bilang kalau dia sudah mulai melawak, rasanya Olba akan cari batu bata paling besar untuk menyumpal mulutnya.

"Uhh..." Kougyoku ber-_sweatdrop_-ria. "Mungkin Olba nggak ngerti lawakannya."

"Memang. Hanya Tuhan yang mengerti lawakan Alibaba." Jawab Morgiana datar.

Namun ucapan jelek teman-teman dekatnya malah membuat Kougyoku makin penasaran. Ia meninggalkan Morgiana, Toto dan Kouha lalu berjalan santai menuju kelas 2-2. Kougyoku mengintip dari pintu depan. Kelas ini memiliki populasi siswa putra paling banyak di angkatan kelas XI, yaitu 25 orang. Tak heran kondisi kelasnya ribut dengan remaja putra setengah dewasa. Bukan ribut mengobrol, tetapi ribut 'yang lain-lain'. Yang bahkan Kougyoku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan keadaan super rusuh itu.

"Mau cari siapa?" seorang pemuda pendek yang waktu itu datang ke UKS mengantarkan pakaian Alibaba menyapanya.

"Ah...um..." Kougyoku menelaah seluruh kelas. Tetapi ia tidak melihat Alibaba.

"Kau Ren Kougyoku, kan? Mau cari Hakuryuu-kun?" tanya bocah itu.

"Tung..."

Tanpa diminta, bocah bermata biru itu menggeret Hakuryuu ke hadapan Kougyoku. Pemuda dengan bekas luka bakar di mata kirinya itu menghadapi Kougyoku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hakuryuu lembut. "Mau pinjam buku atau jangka?"

Kougyoku menggeleng. "Aku mencari seseorang di kelasmu, tetapi kayaknya dia tidak ada."

"Siapa?" Hakuryuu bersandar di pintu dan memasang senyum ramah kepada sepupunya tersebut. "Gebetan baru?"

"A...Alibaba."

Hening. Hakuryuu melongo. Raut mukanya seakan mengatakan 'yang benar saja?!'

"Aku...cari Alibaba." Ulang Kougyoku, meski gugup tetapi kini lebih tegas.

Hakuryuu berlari ke pojok belakang kelas, mengguncang-guncang seseorang yang tengah tidur manis di lantai kelas, dekat loker, dengan kakinya. Kemudian anak yang tadi diguncang-guncang mulai berdiri. Dan itulah Alibaba. Tidur di lantai, terhalangi loker.

Pantas tidak kelihatan.

Secara tidak sengaja satu kelas mendengar ucapan Hakuryuu yang mengatakan kepada Alibaba bahwa ada seorang gadis yang mencarinya. Seluruh siswa kelas 2-2 menoleh, meneriakkan pemuda pirang itu dengan sahutan yang paling bikin salah tingkah di seluruh muka bumi ini.

"CIEEEE!"

Kougyoku terkesiap. Ia berlindung di balik pintu agar orang-orang tidak melihat sosoknya. Dari balik kaca kelas, Kougyoku bisa melihat wajah Alibaba merah seperti direbus. Ia kemudian keluar dengan gelagat yang agak aneh. Ekspresinya berubah ketika bertemu dengan Kougyoku. Lebih...bisa dibilang lebih normal. Seperti Alibaba yang pertama kali ditemuinya di UKS kemarin.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya ramah. "Sudah ke rumah sakit?"

Kougyoku mengangguk. "Kata dokter, tidak boleh terlalu capek dan panas-panasan di bawah matahari."

"Syukurlah..." Alibaba tersenyum.

Kougyoku menunduk malu. Ia mengeluarkan handuk kecil yang kemarin dipinjamkan Alibaba dan mengembalikannya. Handuk itu sudah ia cuci lagi, takut-takut kotor. Pemuda pirang itu menerimanya dan langsung mempergunakannya untuk mengelap sebulir keringat di dahinya.

"Aku senang kau sudah sembuh. Dan maaf, sekali lagi." Ucap Alibaba sambil menunduk.

"Iya. Aku tahu kalau itu kecelakaan." Ucap Kougyoku.

Hening.

"Kau suka makan _sushi_? Di kantin kita ada _sushi_, lho! Aku suka makan _sushi_, tapi belum pernah makan di kantin." seru Kougyoku mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Apa iya? Pernah dengar rumornya, sih. Tetapi pernah saat aku datang sudah kehabisan." Alibaba melirik jam tangannya. "Ah, mungkin sekarang masih ada. Kau mau kesana?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Alibaba menggeret tangan Kougyoku dan berlari menuju kantin. Larinya cukup cepat, sehingga Kougyoku nyaris kehabisan nafas untuk menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan pemuda pirang itu. Suasana kantin saat istirahat selalu seperti medan pertempuran. Seluruh stand penjualan ramai, kebanjiran siswa yang kelaparan. Alibaba mendudukkan Kougyoku di salah satu bangku di bawah pohon besar dan berlari menembus kerumunan siswa untuk mengantri beli _sushi_. Kougyoku terdiam, merasa bodoh karena mau-maunya digeret ke kantin oleh laki-laki tidak jelas macam Alibaba. Tetapi sampai saat ini ia tidak ingin mematahkan penilaiannya terhadap Alibaba. Pemuda itu kelihatan baik.

Kougyoku menampar-nampar mukanya sendiri kesal. Setelah Alibaba kembali, ia harus kembali ke kelasnya—dengan alasan apapun. Ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai perempuan gampangan, yang (kelihatan) sedang dekat dengan cowok yang katanya sudah 20 kali gagal 'nembak' cewek. Jadi cewek harus elegan, dan menjaga gengsi biar para cowok penasaran. Itulah yang dikatakan artikel majalah bulanannya.

"Maaf sudah menunggu."

Alibaba kembali lagi setelah 10 menit berlalu. Ia terengah-engah, terjepit antrian dan dengan ramah menyodorkan satu buah kotak plastik yang berisi sepuluh buah _sushi_. Ada tiga buah _sushi _gulung berisi _crabstick_, tiga buah yang berisi ketimun, dua buah berbentuk _nigirizushi_ dengan lauk _tamagoyaki_ atau telur dadar dan dua buah _sushi_ gulung isi tuna. Menu ini selain persediaannya terbatas, dan peminatnya luar biasa. Kougyoku tersentuh melihat perjuangan Alibaba mendapatkan sekotak _sushi_ tersebut.

Sekotak _sushi_ itu mematahkan niat Kougyoku untuk meninggalkan Alibaba seperti rencananya tadi.

"Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Kougyoku seraya membuka kotak _sushi_ tersebut.

"Nggak masalah." Alibaba tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa...kenapa kau mau repot-repot membelikan aku _sushi_?" tanya Kougyoku canggung.

"Kau bilang suka _sushi_, kan? Aku membayangkan seberapa senang wajahmu ketika aku berhasil mendapatkan _sushi_ ini untukmu."

Kougyoku tersipu. Ia menatap sepasang sumpit kayu dan sepuluh buah _sushi _yang terhidang. Rasanya tidak adil ia menikmati sushi ini sendiri setelah membuat Alibaba berjuang mendapatkannya. Kougyoku menarik Alibaba sampai terduduk di sebelahnya dan memberikan sebelah sumpitnya.

"Ayo, kita makan sama-sama!" ucap Kougyoku.

Alibaba tersenyum lembut. Kougyoku menusuk sebuah _sushi_ dengan isi _crabstick_ dan memakannya dengan lahap. Meski rasanya tidak seenak yang biasa ia makan di restoran khusus _sushi_, untuk harga 'anak sekolahan', rasanya bisa dibilang enak. Kougyoku menyodorkan kotak plastik itu dan membiarkan Alibaba memilih mana yang dia suka.

"Kuharap ini bukan _sushi_ terakhir yang kita makan di kantin sekolah." Alibaba menusuk _sushi_ dengan isi tuna dan melahapnya. Ia mengunyah lambat-lambat. "Mengingat antriannya seperti perjuangan hidup-mati."

Kougyoku tertawa kecil. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menatapnya sambil mengunyah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alibaba.

"Tidak," Kougyoku memilah-milah mana yang hendak ia makan selanjutnya. "Teman-temanku bilang kau ini cowok menjijikkan, Alibaba. Tetapi tampaknya mereka salah."

Alibaba terkesiap, lalu tersenyum lebar sehingga deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat. Kougyoku memalingkan mukanya. Mungkin Alibaba sangat jauh dari _image_ '_prince charming'_ yang selalu diidam-idamkan seluruh gadis di dunia ini. Namun sikapnya yang 'khas cowok banget' membuat Kougyoku merasa, Alibaba bisa menjadi teman baiknya.

Teman baik.

Tidak lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona, Tuan Kouen bilang bahwa malam ini akan makan di luar."

Kougyoku tidak memedulikan perkataan Ka Koubun. Ia sibuk mengerjakan tugas kimia yang akan dikumpulkan besok.

"Nona!" panggil Ka Koubun sekali lagi.

"Aku dengar." Jawab Kougyoku sambil mengoperasikan kalkulator sains miliknya. "Tidak biasanya Kouen-niisan mau makan diluar."

"Katanya sebelum berangkat ke Amerika, beliau ingin makan terakhir kali bersama adik-adiknya. Nanti sebelum berangkat, saya dipesan Tuan Koumei untuk menjemput Tuan Kouha di tempat lesnya."

Amerika...

Ren Kouen adalah kakak sulung Kougyoku, dan merupakan satu-satunya kakak kandungnya. Semenjak ayah meninggal, Kouen melanjutkan perusahaan ayah mereka di bidang tekstil. Untuk tahun ini, pengaruh dan kehebatan Kouen membawa perusahaan Kou yang dipimpinnya berhasil membuka ekspansi perusahaan ke Amerika. Ini sebuah terobosan besar. Amerika terkenal agak sulit membuka kesempatan bagi perusahaan Asia membuka peluang bisnis di negerinya.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Kougyoku lagi.

"Restoran _sushi_ Nami di Partevia City. Kita sudah sering kesana, kan?" Ka Koubun mengambil sebotol air dari samping pintu pengemudi dan meneguknya.

_Sushi_.

Kata itu membuat imajinasi Kougyoku memunculkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang, dengan tatapan hangat yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Kougyoku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Duh, kenapa harus wajah Alibaba yang keluar, sih?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hai hai, readers sekalian. Setelah menamatkan fic Melukis Langit, saya membuka akun **_**evernote **_**saya dan menemukan ada sebuah fic Magi **_**straight**_**. Entah kesambet setan apa atau mendapatkan ilham dari Solomon, tiba-tiba saya berpikir THIS IS IT! HARUS DI PUBLISH INI! Dan akhirnya inilah yang saya lakukan. Alibaba adalah tokoh Magi kesukaan saya, dan akan selalu saya munculkan di semua fic Magi saya (kecuali kalau pairnya SinJa rate M. Alibaba bakal membawa fantasy saya lebih liar nantinya XD #plak)**

**Sekian bacotan saya. Saya amat menunggu RnR dari readers sekalian. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca Mawar Kertas dan Gula-gula Kapas :)**


	2. II: Judal

Mawar Kertas dan Gula-gula Kapas

Summary: Mana yang akan kamu pilih? Orang yang tidak punya apa-apa tetapi mencintaimu, atau orang yang memiliki segalanya tetapi tidak mencintaimu?

Pairing: Alibaba x Kougyoku, Judal x Kougyoku

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Magi ©Shinobu Ohtaka. Saya hanya seorang fans berat :)

Warning: ABSOLUTELY OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Garing. Roman gagal. Humor nggak kena. Typo. Tidak mengikuti Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung bahasa gaul tidak baku. Tidak suka? Silakan klik tombol _back_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I like you very much just as you are."_

-Bridget Jones's Diary (2001)-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kougyoku menatap satu nampan bersar berisi _sushi_ aneka lauk yang ditata dengan indahnya bagaikan letupan warna kembang api. Di nampan yang lain terhidang _sashimi_ yang penyajiannya tidak kalah keren dari nampan _sushi_. Malam ini mereka mengadakan semacam syukuran atas berhasilnya Ren Kouen melakukan ekspansi ke Amerika. Selain Kougyoku dan dua kakak tirinya, Koumei dan Kouha, Hakuryuu dan kakak perempuannya Hakuei juga diundang. Anehnya, bangku yang tersedia di meja makan mereka ada tujuh buah, sementara mereka hanya berenam.

"Kouen-nii, apa kau mengundang seseorang lagi?" tanya Kougyoku penasaran.

"Hmm.." jawab sang kakak sulung mengiyakan sambil mengunyah _baby octopus_.

"Siapa, siapa?" tanya Kouha berbinar-binar. Tidak biasanya Kouen mengundang orang lain dalam acara keluarga seperti ini. Apakah dia sudah mulai kepikiran untuk punya pacar?

"Bukan siapa-siapa." jawab Kouen datar. "Tolong _togarashi, _Hakuryuu."

Pemuda dengan bekas luka bakar di mata kirinya tersebut mengantarkan sebotol bubuk cabai khas Jepang tersebut kepada Kouen. Mereka semua makan dengan tenang dan nikmat. Orang-orang yang sudah cukup dewasa seperti Kouen, Koumei dan Hakuei membicarakan masalah pekerjaan dan politik, sesekali rencana liburan ke luar negeri. Hakuryuu makan sambil membaca novel _Lolita _karangan Vladimir Nakobov, sementara Kouha asyik dengan ponselnya berbicara via media sosial. Kougyoku. memutuskan bahwa Hakuryuu lebih bisa diajak bicara kali ini.

"Hakuryuu, apa kau tahu siapa tamu yang diundang Kouen-nii?" tanya Kougyoku.

Hakuryuu mencabut pembatas bukunya dan menandakan sampai halaman berapa ia membaca. "Kouen-san tidak pernah mengundang orang lain, kan?"

"Tapi tadi Kouen-nii jawab 'iya'. Apa pacarnya?"

Hakuryuu menggedikkan pundaknya, lalu mencomot sepotong _dragon roll sushi_.

"Ih, Hakuryuu..." rengek Kougyoku sebal.

"Aku nggak tahu harus jawab a..."

"Yo! Aku datang."

Seorang pemuda tinggi ramping dengan _sweater_ hitam dan _jeans_ cokelat muda menyapa Kouen. Ia menjabat tangan Kouen dan mengadukan pundaknya dengan dada si kakak sulung pelan sebagai salam akrab. Kouen memeluknya sebentar, dan pemuda itu menjabati tangan seluruh anggota keluarga Kou, lalu berhenti pada Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku.

"Wah, si bocah cengeng sudah gede, toh?" pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut Hakuryuu. "Sudah nggak cengeng, kan?"

"Nggak." jawab Hakuryuu ketus.

"Tapi kalau dijahati teman atau gurunya masih suka ngadu padaku, Judal." Timpal Hakuei sambil tertawa.

"Nee-san! Jangan bilang begitu!" seru Hakuryuu dengan wajah cemberut.

Semua orang kecuali Hakuryuu tertawa lepas. Pemuda yang dipanggil Judal itu memiliki hubungan yang agak rumit dengan keluarga Ren, semacam kerabat tanpa hubungan darah sama sekali. Kougyoku baru mengetahui silsilah keluarganya secara benar ketika duduk di bangku SMP. Ayahnya, Ren Koutoku memiliki dua orang istri. Dari istrinya yang pertama lahirlah Kouen dan Kougyoku. Sementara dari istri keduanya lahirlah Koumei dan Kouha. Sementara Ayahnya Hakuryuu dan Hakuei, Ren Hakutoku adalah kakak dari Ren Koutoku. Kouha lebih tua satu tahun dari Kougyoku, sementara Hakuryuu lebih muda satu tahun darinya. Atas kebijakan entah dari siapa, mereka bertiga dibuat jadi satu angkatan. Tidak heran, mereka selalu satu SD, satu SMP dan sekarang satu SMA. Kougyoku pernah menanyakan kenapa Judal tidak masuk silsilah keluarga Ren, dan Koumei dengan malas menjawab,

"Karena orangtuanya Judal teman Ayah."

Judal terpaut usia 5 tahun dengan Kougyoku. Saat ia masih kelas 4 SD, pemuda berambut hitam legam itu pindah ke Australia. Kougyoku menghabiskan masa kecilnya bersama Judal, meski lebih sering di-_bully_ (dicubit atau dikerjai sampai. Kougyoku menangis). Meskipun sikap Judal tidak begitu baik terhadapnya, Kougyoku tetap memandang Judal dengan hormat dan sayang.

"Ohoo, Gyo-gyo?!" Judal berseru, kemudian memiting Kogyoku gemas. "Biar sudah SMA nggak tambah cantik, ya?!"

"Kyaaa! Judal-chan, hentikaaaan!" Kougyoku berusaha mengelak dan menjauhkan diri dari Judal. "Padahal sudah lama nggak ketemu, tapi nggak ada ramah-ramahnya."

"Ngapain harus ramah sama cewek nggak manis?" Judal menjulurkan lidahnya.

Melalui obrolan panjang lebar Judal dan Kouen serta Koumei, tampaknya pemuda berambut hitam itu akan berada di sini untuk menghabiskan masa libur kuliahnya. Kougyoku menyembunyikan rasa senangnya mendengar berita itu. Meski agak jahil, sebenarnya Judal tidak bermaksud jahat. Malahan, semasa kecil Judal selalu menemani Kougyoku main rumah-rumahan atau pangeran-putri semasa dirinya masih TK. Judal selalu berperan sebagai 'suami' yang baik dan sibuk kerja atau pangeran gagah berani yang hobi membantai naga. Permainan itu pasti berakhir ketika Judal mulai bosan dan menjahili Kougyoku. Selalu saja begitu sampai akhirnya jarak antara Jepang-Australia menjadi pemisah antara mereka berdua.

Kougyoku memendam rasa suka kepada Judal sejak TK. Bahkan konsep memiliki pacar yang benar-benar ber-_image_ 'prince charming' di benak Kougyoku diilhami oleh keseringannya bermain pangeran-putri dengan Judal pada masa kecilnya.

Meskipun orang berkata bahwa itu cuma cinta monyet semasa kecil, Kougyoku sendiri bahkan mengakui bahwa hingga kini setiap hal yang menghubungkannya dengan Judal membuatnya tidak hanya deg-degan, tetapi sekaligus membangkitkan rasa bahagia seketika.

Dan Judal akan menghabiskan libur kuliahnya di Jepang, bersama keluarga Ren?

Oh lala, apakah yang bisa lebih indah dari itu?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hakuryuu?"

Kougyoku berjalan menghampiri sepupunya yang membawa kotak karton besar dengan wajah bersemu. Pemuda itu tidak sendiri, Alibaba ternyata mengantarnya. Seseorang di kelasnya bilang bahwa Hakuryuu mencarinya.

"A...antarkan aku ke kelasnya Morgiana, ya?" ucapnya canggung.

"Eh? Mau kasih _surprise_ ulang tahun?" Kougyoku menatap kotak karton tersebut. "Tapi...bukannya ulang tahun Morgiana masih lama?"

"Aku..." Hakuryuu memindahkan tumpuan kakinya dengan canggung. "Hari ini _anniversary _3 bulan dengannya."

"Hooooh..." Kougyoku menggumam iri lalu memeluk Hakuryuu. "_Congrats_, ya."

"Terima kasih." Hakuryuu melepaskan pelukan sepupunya tersebut. "Ayo, keburu masuk."

"Sudah, kan? Aku balik, ya!" ucap Alibaba yang langsung balik kanan.

"Alibaba-chan ikut saja!" Kougyoku menangkap lengan Alibaba dan membawanya mengikuti Hakuryuu ke kelas Morgiana di 2-1.

Alibaba masih tidak bergeming. "Barusan...kau panggil aku apa?"

"Hah?!" Kougyoku terkesiap ketika menyadari kalau ia memanggil pemuda pirang itu dengan embel-embel -chan. "Ma...maaf, aku nggak bermaksud sok akrab."

"Kalaupun kau berusaha sok akrab juga tidak masalah. Aku suka punya banyak teman." Alibaba berjalan melewati Kougyoku, lalu menepuk bahunya. "Ayo."

Kougyoku sekelas dengan Toto di 2-4, sementara Kouha dan Morgiana sama-sama di kelas 2-1. Gadis mungil dengan rambut merah sebahu dan mata yang tajam itu tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya ketika Hakuryuu, Kougyoku dan Alibaba datang mengendap-endap ke belakang punggungnya. Kougyoku menyikut Alibaba dan berseru,

"_Happy anniv to you, happy anniv to you..."_

Morgiana berbalik, nyaris memekik kaget dan langsung menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Hakuryuu yang datang ke kelasnya. Alibaba membeo nyanyian spontan Kougyoku dengan penuh sukacita. Anak-anak kelas 2-1 mulai berkerumun karena ingin tahu. Hakuryuu menaruh kotak karton itu di meja dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Morgiana menatap kekasihnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan menyambut rentangan lengan Hakuryuu dengan sebuah pelukan.

"_Happy anniv_, sayang." bisiknya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Morgiana. Kebanyakan anak perempuan (yang masih jomblo) melenguh iri dengan perlakuan _gentle _Hakuryuu.

"Aku padahal sudah menyiapkan kado. Tapi...ketinggalan..." Morgiana melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hakuryuu sedih.

"Tidak masalah." Hakuryuu membuka kotak karton tersebut. Isinya adalah kue buatannya sendiri, mungkin sekitar 30 potong. "Ini baru ucapan syukurnya saja. Kadonya menyusul, ya!"

Baik Morgiana maupun Hakuryuu dengan murah hati membagikan kue tersebut. Hakuryuu menamakan kue itu _Vanilla mousse_. Bentuknya seperti roti isi. Bagian dasarnya adalah kepingan _dark chocolate_ tebal. Bagian tengahnya berupa krim _mousse_ yang mengembang seperti busa dan lembut rasa vannila serta ditambah lapisan tipis semacam _daquois_ dengan cacahan kacang _almond_ di bagian atasnya. Hakuryuu memang jago masak, dan kemampuannya benar-benar tidak main-main-bahkan mungkin ia lebih mahir dari anak perempuan manapun seusianya. Tingkat kerumitan kue ini tinggi sekali. Dan rasanya juga luar biasa enak. Kue yang dinamakan _Vanilla mousse_ itu benar-benar dibuat dengan sepenuh hati untuk Morgiana.

"Enak bangeeet!" Seru Alibaba heboh. "Rasanya edaaaan!"

"Halah, paling bilang enak karena gratis." Hakuryuu menyikut Alibaba dengan pandangan sinis.

"Tapi, tapi...ini beneran enak, kok. Kalau aku jadi Morgiana, aku pasti bangga banget punya pacar sepertimu, Hakuryuu!"

Sontak baik Hakuryuu dan Morgiana tersipu. Semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah bahagia sepasang kekasih tersebut. Namun, Morgiana menggamit tangan Hakuryuu dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku bangga memiliki kekasih sepertimu, Hakuryuu-san." ucapnya.

"Ah?" rona wajah Hakuryuu semakin kentara. "Sa...sama-sama."

TEEENG! TEENG!

"Ayo balik!" Ajak Alibaba. "Jadwal pertama kita matematika, kan?"

"Oh, iya!" Hakuryuu menepuk jidatnya. "Mor, aku balik dulu. _Bye!_"

Morgiana mengangguk. Kougyoku masih bengong, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hakuryuu sudah lari duluan ke kelas, sementara Alibaba berhenti di pintu.

"Kougyoku, ayo!" panggilnya.

"Ah? Iya..."

Alibaba berjalan cepat di sebelah Kougyoku, lalu berhenti di depan kelasnya. Ja'far-sensei sang guru matematika _yandere _sudah terlihat dari ujung koridor. Tetapi Alibaba tidak kunjung masuk. Ia memandangi Kougyoku sebentar, lalu berkata,

"Mau makan _sushi_ lagi nanti?"

Kougyoku tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Godain ceweknya nanti saja, kalau nilaimu pada pelajaranku sudah bisa tuntas." tegur Ja'far-sensei sambil menjitak kepala Alibaba, menarik belakang kerah kemejanya dan menggeretnya masuk kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Halo?"

"Yo, Gyo-gyo!"

"Ju..ju..." Kougyoku berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk teriak. "Judal, untuk apa kau menelponku jam segini? Aku masih di sekolah."

"Haah? Tapi sudah jam istirahat, kan? Kurasa, kalau menelpon sekarang bisa diangkat. Ternyata benar. _Yappari..._"

Kougyoku girang setengah mati. Judal menelponnya duluan? Pertanda baik kalau begini. Persentase memicut cowok ganteng paling jahil sepanjang hidup Kougyoku itu sebagai pacarnya meningkat dari 0% menjadi 1%. Ya, 1% saja sudah membuat Kougyoku ke-geer-an setengah mati.

"Ta...tahu darimana kalau aku sudah istirahat?" tanya Kougyoku, tetap berusaha jaim. Terdengar dengus kesal Judal dari seberang telpon.

"Aku bahkan sudah SMA saat kau masih SD, Gyo-gyo! Ya tentu saja aku tahu!"

Kougyoku mengerenyit. "Oh, gitu..."

"Dengar, aku mau ke _mall_ nanti sore. Mungkin beli beberapa baju. Kau mau ikut?"

"Mau, mauuu!" Kougyoku berseru penuh semangat.

"Ya sudah. Pulang sekolah aku yang jemput, bukan supirmu. Sekolah yang rajin ya, Gyo-gyo! Daah!"

Kougyoku memeluk ponselnya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Duuh, belum habis senang karena ditelepon Judal, cowok impiannya itu mengajaknya jalan?

Indahnya dunia ini...

"Hoy! Ngapain senyum-senyum sendiri?!"

Kougyoku terkesiap. Ternyata Kouha yang meneriakinya. Pemuda berambut merah itu membawa Toto bersamanya, tanpa Morgiana.

"Morgiana mana? Hah, masih pacaran sama Hakuryuu ya?" dengus Kougyoku iri.

"_Boro-boro _pacaran. Morgiana belajar di kelas, karena habis ini di kelasku ulangan Bahasa Perancis. Sementara Hakuryuu nggak tahu kemana." jelas Kouha.

"Mau makan siang bareng Toto dan Kouha?" tanya Toto ramah.

"Mau. Eh, beli roti coklat-_almond_ dulu, kan?" Kougyoku melirik Kouha.

"Nggak usah kayak orang susah!" Kouha memamerkan tiga bungkus roti kesukaannya itu ditambah pose dua jari khas calon presiden negara garuda nomor urut 2 dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Ayo, ayo." Kougyoku berjalan bersama mereka berdua menuju tempat biasa mereka makan siang.

Kougyoku tidak biasa membawa bekal, jadi ia meminta Toto dan Kouha menunggunya sementara ia membeli dulu menu makan siangnya. Yang paling sehat, enak (dan mendukung program dietnya) adalah biskuit gandum dan susu rendah lemak yang bisa dibeli di _vending machine_. Ketika Kougyoku mencari-cari uang receh di sakunya, tak sengaja matanya melihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk sendirian di bangku pancang di bawah pohon. Ia memegang sepasang sumpit di tangannya, dan sumpit itu mencapit sepotong _sushi_. Kougyoku menepuk jidatnya, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri mengingat tadi ia menyetujui ajakan Alibaba untuk makan _sushi_ bersama-sama lagi. Dan sekarang Alibaba makan sendirian di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Pasti pemuda itu menunggunya.

"Oke...jangan panik..." Kougyoku menggumam, lalu berbalik agar Alibaba tidak mengenalinya. "Bilang saja kalau..."

"Hoooooi, Kogyokuuuu!" Alibaba berteriak dari tempatnya duduk lalu melambai-lambai.

Jleb!

Tidak ada kesempatan kabur. Kougyoku dengan tengsin menghampiri Alibaba. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyodorkannya satu buah kotak plastik berisi _sushi_, sepasang sumpit kayu yang masih terbungkus dan sekaleng _green tea_ yang berembun.

"Kupikir kau lupa." Alibaba tersenyum, menghabiskan potongan terakhir _sushi_ miliknya. "Tadinya mau kutaruh saja di meja kelasmu."

"Ehehe..." Kougyoku cuma bisa tertawa keki, lalu duduk di sebelah Alibaba. "Te...terima kasih."

Alibaba mengangguk. Ia mengunyah _sushi_-nya dengan kalem, lalu membuang bungkus bekas makanannya ke tempat sampah. Pemuda itu kelihatan cuek sekali, dan entah kenapa Kougyoku merasa agak aneh karenanya. Biasanya, cowok seumur dirinya bakal salah tingkah kalau di dekat cewek. Tetapi Alibaba tidak. Dia kelihatan biasa saja. Kougyoku merasa agak menyesal, sekaligus merasa kurang cantik.

"Kau punya peliharaan, Kougyoku?" tanya Alibaba seraya membuka _green tea_ kalengannya.

"Tidak. Kau punya?" Kougyoku melahap _sushi_-nya dengan nikmat.

"Punya. Aku punya sepasang kelinci, lalu jadi 6 kelinci tahun ini."

"Kelinci apa?"

"Cuma kelinci liar biasa. Aku memandikannya seminggu sekali, dan memberinya makan pelet khusus kelinci agar dia tumbuh sehat dan bulunya bagus."

Kougyoku tertawa. "Alibaba-chan penyayang binatang, ya?"

Alibaba tersenyum simpul. Ia meneguk _green tea_-nya sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Aku ini pecinta alam, tepatnya. Aku juga belajar menanam beberapa jenis tumbuhan. Yah, meskipun sering ditertawakan dan dibilang 'berperikehewanan dan berperiketumbuhan', sih. Tapi semua orang boleh punya minat dan hobi masing-masing, kan?"

"Oh..." Kougyoku mengulum sumpitnya. "Keren."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kougyoku mengunyah sepotong _sushi_ isi ketimun. "Aphanyhah?"

"Minat, hobi." Alibaba menggedikkan bahunya. "Biar kutebak. Biasanya cewek-cewek suka _shopping_, atau foto-foto _selfie_, baca majalah atau _fangirling _lihat artis tampan atau _boyband _korea, semacam itu kan?"

Tawa Kougyoku meledak. Ia menepuk-nepuk lengan Alibaba sambil terpingkal-pingkal. Sementara pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak menangkap apa yang lucu dari ucapannya tadi.

"Alibaba-chan sok tahu." Kougyoku mulai berusaha meredam tawanya. "Nggak semua cewek seperti itu. Contohnya Morgiana suka film dan olahraga, Toto suka bermain _games_ atau permainan-permainan papan."

"Aku tidak tanya tentang mereka." sanggah Alibaba. "Aku menayakan tentangmu."

Kougyoku menunduk malu. Ucapan Alibaba membuatnya mati gaya seketika. Pemuda pirang itu tampaknya bisa membaca situasi, dan ia berkata.

"Aku sudah tahu hal itu karena Morgiana dan Toto satu SMP denganku dulu."

"Oh..." Kougyoku membuka _green tea_ kalengannya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau mau lihat kelinci peliharaanku?" tanya Alibaba antusias. "Aku ada fotonya."

"Mana?"

Alibaba mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menunjukkan foto-foto kelinci yang berlarian di halaman belakangnya. Kelincinya lucu sekali, dengan bulu tebal yang bersih dan terawat. Tak sengaja Kougyoku melihat semak mawar di latar belakang foto-foto kelinci tersebut.

"Kau menanam mawar, Alibaba-chan?" tanya Kougyoku.

"Mawar? Iya." Alibaba mengangguk. "Ibuku bilang ingin punya semak mawar, makanya aku menanamnya."

"Aku juga suka mawar." Kougyoku berseru. "Kalau sudah mekar, indah sekali."

"Begitu..." Alibaba agak merenung sebentar. "Ah, kalau kuberi tanamannya, mau tidak? Jadi kau bisa merawatnya setiap hari, dan _booom!_ Bunga mawarnya merekah, deh!"

"Duh, nggak deh. Aku paling nggak bisa merawat makhluk hidup." Tolak Kougyoku halus. "Bukan bermaksud menyinggung..."

Alibaba mengangguk paham. Kougyoku menandaskan minumannya lalu berdiri.

"Aku duluan, ya! Makasih untuk _sushi_ hari ini, dan kemarin." ucapnya.

Alibaba mengangguk mantap, seakan mengatakan 'sama-sama'. Kougyoku kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah, kemudian bertemu Morgiana di depan toilet cewek dan mengobrol beberapa lama. Mata Alibaba yang sewarna _chrysoberyl_ itu mengikuti kemana arah gadis berambut merah panjang tadi, kemudian menengadah menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kalau kali ini gagal, rasanya pasti jauh lebih menyakitkan."

.

.

.

.

.

TENG! TEENG!

"Wuah, mobil siapa itu? Keren banget! Kira-kira punya siapa, ya?"

"Kyaa! Yang nyetir mobil itu juga kece badaaaai!"

Satu sekolah mendadak riuh ketika melihat sebuah mobil hitam metalik mewah memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka. Buat keluarga Ren, ini pemandangan biasa. Mereka punya beberapa di garasi mereka. Koumei mengoleksi mobil mewah sebagai hobi, sementara Kouen mengoleksinya sebagai investasi. Hanya Hakuei yang tidak memiliki aset mobil mewah. Investasinya lebih ke bidang _property_ dan _real estate_.

"Mobilnya siapa, tuh?" tanya Olba penasaran.

"Nggak tahu. Baca saja plat nomornya." balas Toto.

"Ada apaan, sih?" Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku yang baru keluar kelas ikut melongok keluar koridor dan mengecek apa yang menggegerkan seluruh siswa se-SMA Imperium Leam tersebut.

"Lho, itu bukannya mobilnya Judal?" tanya Hakuryuu, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kougyoku. "Mau ngapain dia disini?"

"Ju...Ju..." Kougyoku mencondongkan wajahnya dan memekik kaget. Ya, itu Judal. Judal benar-benar datang menjemputnya dengan mobil mewah kesayangannya, Bentley Continental GT W12. Kougyoku langsung berlari menghampiri si pemilik mobil.

"Yo, Gyo-gyo!" Judal menyapa Kougyoku dengan gaya khasnya. "Mana saudaramu?"

"Hakuryuu bawa motor sendiri. Sementara Kouha selalu ikut bimbingan belajar setiap hari, lalu Ka Koubun disuruh menjemputnya jam 8 malam." ujar Kougyoku.

"Ya, ya. Si bocah cengeng itu nggak bisa nyetir mobil juga, sih." Judal mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk!"

Kougyoku menurut. Ia duduk di jok depan lalu memasang _seatbelt. _Judal menyetir dengan santai menuju mall yang ia tuju, lalu memilih parkir di lantai atas. Kemudian, Kougyoku menemani pemuda berambut hitam itu membeli beberapa macam pakaian di toko-toko _branded_. Salah satu hal yang unik dari Judal adalah bahwa ia senang sekali berbelanja pakaian. Judal adalah seorang _fashion blogger_ khusus cowok dan menggeluti dunia model serta fotografi sebagai iseng-iseng belaka ditengah kesibukannya kuliah jurusan Hubungan Internasional. Ia akan mengitari setiap toko, memilah-milah dengan cepat lalu membayar. Kougyoku tidak akan secekatan itu dalam berbelanja pakaian. Mungkin dirinya akan berpatut lama-lama di cermin dengan pakaian yang ia taksir, tetapi lebih sering tidak jadi beli ketika melihat harganya atau tiba-tiba hilang minat terhadap pakaian yang tadi dipilihnya.

"Judal-chan, bukankah _boots_ tidak cocok disandingkan dengan jas?" tanya Kougyoku ketika Judal berjalan ke toko sepatu dan minta disediakan semua jenis _boots_ ukuran 41. Ia menanyakan hal itu karena di toko yang sebelumnya Judal membeli dua setel jas.

"Gyo-gyo diam saja kalau tidak mengerti." omel Judal. Dari sebelas jenis _boots _pria yang diambilkan pramuniaga, Judal memilih empat diantaranya.

"Aku memang nggak ngerti." ketusnya sebal. Judal sudah menghabiskan tiga jam berbelanja dan bahkan tidak menanyakan keadaan Kougyoku sama sekali. Menyebalkan.

"Aku menghubungi teman sekomunitasku disini. Dan dia bilang mau mengusahaan satu atau dua _job_ untukku." ucap Judal lagi. "Entah itu sesi _photoshoot_ atau _runaway_. Jadi aku nggak mau menyia-nyiakannya."

Kougyoku pernah melihat Judal di majalah remaja yang membahas _fashion blog_ miliknya, Al-Tharmen Workshop. Dan pernah jugadi iklan majalah khusus pria dewasa langganan Kouen, sebagai _brand ambassador_ salah satu parfum pria. Meskipun dia bilang iseng-iseng, kemampuan Judal dalam bidang modeling sudah bisa dikatakan _hampir _professional. Biasanya ia hanya mau menerima _campaign photoshoot_ atau sesi foto yang dikontrak oleh sebuah pihak, dan kemungkinan publikasi di medianya tinggi. Sementara menjadi model di _runaway_ atau sebuah peragaan _fashion_ lebih sering ditolak karena menurut Judal banyak birokrasi dan tetek bengek yang menjengkelkan.

"Judal-chan, aku lapar."

Judal mendengus. "Tahan sebentar. Habis ini kita makan, deh."

Setelah menerima belanjaan terakhirnya, Judal melimpahkan setengah barang belanjaannya untuk dibawakan Kougyoku. Setelah berkeliling-keliling, Judal memutuskan untuk makan _burger_ hari ini. Kougyoku disodori satu paket _triple cheeseburger _dengan _onion rings_, soda rasa lemon ditambah segelas _chocolate sundae_ oleh Judal, tanpa menanyakan apa yang diinginkan Kougyoku. Judal sendiri memakan _triple cheeseburger_ ditambah seporsi _spicy wings_ dan _lemon tea_.

"Kenapa punyaku lebih banyak?" Kougyoku menekuk mukanya sebal.

"Bukannya bersyukur malah ngomel." Judal membalas datar, lalu makan dengan santai. "Sengaja, biar kau lebih kenyang. Gyo-gyo kan makannya banyak."

Kougyoku mendesah. Ia mulai menikmati _onion rings_ miliknya yang renyah, gurih dan manis. Sesekali manik merah mudanya melirik Judal, yang kelihatannya juga capek atas kegiatan berbelanja ini. Kougyoku senang, Judal memberinya makanan lebih banyak agar ia lebih kenyang. Mungkin harapan Judal, Kougyoku yang sudah kenyang tidak akan rewel lagi jikadiajak_ shopping _lagi_. _Meski begitu, Kougyoku senang sekali karena Judal memberinya perhatian.

"Gimana sekolahmu?" tanya Judal tiba-tiba. "Kau nge-_bully _anak orang atau malah di-_bully_ anak orang?"

"Nggak dua-duanya. Yang agak jadi jagoan di sekolah kayaknya Kouha sama Hakuryuu. Kouha sering gabung sama anak-anak sosialita SMA Imperium Leam. Hakuryuu lumayan pintar, lalu ikut klub karate, sudah sabuk hijau. Aku biasa-biasa saja."

"Cewek sih, wajar." Judal menyeruput minumannya. "Pacar?"

Kougyoku tidak mau menjawab. Ia menggigit burgernya.

Judal tertawa keras. "Jomblo, ya?" tanyanya.

Kougyoku pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Memang kenapa dengan status jomblo? Jadi jomblo bukan perbuatan hina, kok." Judal menghabiskan potongan kedua _spicy wings_ miliknya.

"Cuma malu-maluin aja." keluh Kougyoku. "Hakuryuu yang cengeng begitu saja punya pacar. Kouha, tiap bulan pacarnya ganti-ganti. Aku? Satu saja belum pernah punyaaaaa..."

"Kalau gitu, yang salah adalah dirimu. Mungkin sekarang perutmu gendut atau kulitmu sudah mulai keriput."

Kougyoku mendengus kesal, lalu Judal tertawa keras. Makannya memang banyak akhir-akhir ini. Apakah tubuhnya tumbuh segemuk itu? Kougyoku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Baju-bajunya masih muat. Ia tidak tambah gendut _terlalu signifikan_.

"Judal-chan sendiri juga masih jomblo." Kougyoku merengut.

"Weits, jangan salah! Aku ini _playboy _paling maut se Melbourne." Judal menaik-naikkan alisnya. "Saat ini sedang tidak ingin pacaran."

"Bisa banget ngelesnya!" Kougyoku tertawa, menimpuk Judal dengan butalan kertas bekas pembungkus _burger_.

Selesai makan, Judal memutuskan untuk pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Ka Koubun mengirimkan pesan singkat, menanyakan apakah Kougyoku sudah makan atau belum. Judal menyetir sambil mengontak beberapa teman sekomunitas fotografi atau sesama model perihal pekerjaan yang bisa diisinya selama menghabiskan liburan kuliah di sini. Kougyoku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia memperhatikan siluet samping Judal yang sedang menyetir. Pembawaannya agak nanggung, terlihat terlalu dewasa untuk dibilang _cowok_, dan masih terlalu _immature_ untuk disebut _pria_. Tetapi, ekspresi Judal yang ketus dan terkadang marah-marah di telepon terlihat menggemaskan. Bibirnya yang tipis memang jarang mengucapkan kata-kata manis, namun terlihat begitu seksi. Saking keasyikannya Kougyoku memperhatikan Judal, ia tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" sentak Judal. "Sana, turun."

"Makasih. Untuk burger yang tadi." Kougyoku melepas _seatbelt_. "Kau tidak menginap disini, Judal-chan?"

"Nggak, mungkin besok. Aku masih betah di rumahnya Hakuei." Judal menjulurkan tangannya ke jok belakang dan memberikan Kougyoku sebuah bungkusan. "Tuh. Hadiah karena kau sudah jadi anak baik hari ini, Gyo-gyo!"

Kougyoku turun dari mobil Judal sambil membawa tas sekolah dan hadiah yang diberikannya tadi. Mobil Judal langsung keluar, perlahan menghilang seiring pintu pagar yang otomatis tertutup. Kougyoku memasuki rumahnya, dan berpapasan dengan Koumei yang baru pulang kerja di lantai 2.

"Kougyoku sudah makan, belum? Sana pergi cari makan dengan Ka Koubun kalau belum." Jawab Koumei apatis.

"Sudaaaahh..." ucapnya girang sambil memasuki kamar, lalu mengunci pintunya.

Kougyoku melempar tas sekolahnya ke ranjang, dan buru-buru membuka bungkusan tas kertas yang diberikan Judal kepadanya. Ternyata sebuah gaun. Gaun itu berwarna ungu muda tanpa lengan. Pada bagian torsonya berbentuk seperti korset dan bagian bawahnya berupa rok bermodel _tutu_ yang jatuh tepat di lutut Kougyoku. Kain brokat hitam kemudian membentuk kerah, menutup bagian terbuka dari torso gaun tersebut. Gaun itu indah sekali. Kougyoku langsung mengenakkannya, lalu menatap dirinya di cermin. Gaun itu membuatnya kelihatan feminim, anggun, dan seksi tanpa kesan murahan sama sekali. Mungkin ditambah _pump shoes_ bisa kelihatan lebih keren.

Wah, mimpi apa Kougyoku semalam? Hari ini dilaluinya dengan luar biasa bahagia. Di telepon tadi siang saja sudah membuatnya kegirangan, ditambah diajak Judal _hunting_ baju di mall, makan bareng dan ditambah dikasih gaun pula?

Kougyoku memeluk bantal dan berseru,

"_It's the best day ever!"_

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Mousse: salah satu istilah dalam dunia kuliner untuk masakan yang mencampurkan gelembung udara dalam suatu cairan atau koloid sehingga membentuk tekstur ringan dan lembut hingga kental dan _creamy_ tergantung keinginan. Mousse untuk _dessert_ biasa dibuat dengan mengocok putih telur dan mencampurkannya dengan _whipped cream_ dan perasa yang diinginkan.

_Daquoise: _semacam kue yang dibuat dari kocokan putih telur dan gula (meringue) dengan tepung kacang (bisa tepung kacang _hazelnut_, _almond_ dan sebagainya) yang dipanggang. Teksturnya garing dan gampang hancur. Biasa dimakan dengan _buttercream_, _whipped cream_ atau _mousse_ tergantung selera.

Bentley Contintental GT W12: salah satu seri mobil mewah keluaran perusahaan otomotif asal Inggris, Bentley. Seperti namanya, menggunakan mesin W12, dengan 12 silinder dan konfigurasi W (cabang silinder pembakaran dalamnya berbentuk huruf W). Kapasitasnya 4, tapi pintunya cuma 2. Sampai tahun 2013, harga mobil ini kisaran 5 milyar rupiah :v

**Hai semua. Chapter dua sudah saya update. Evernote benar-benar membantu saya. Saya bisa menyelesaikan naskah ini dimana saja, copas ke microsoft word, edit dan publish. Saya berharap respon untuk fic ini lebih baik. Dan saya akan berusaha lebih giat lagi untuk mengembangkan kemampuan saya demi memuaskan **_**readers**_** sekalian. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca Mawar Kertas dan Gula-gula Kapas hingga chapter 2. Saya terima saran, kritikan, **_**flame**_**, dan lain-lain dari anda semua. Sampai ketemu di chapter 3 ya :3**


	3. III: Alibaba

Mawar Kertas dan Gula-gula Kapas

Summary: Mana yang akan kamu pilih? Orang yang tidak punya apa-apa tetapi mencintaimu, atau orang yang memiliki segalanya tetapi tidak mencintaimu?

Pairing: Alibaba x Kougyoku, Judal x Kougyoku

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Magi ©Shinobu Ohtaka. Saya hanya seorang fans berat :)

Warning: ABSOLUTELY OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Garing. Roman gagal. Humor nggak kena. Typo. Tidak mengikuti Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung bahasa gaul tidak baku. Tidak suka? Silakan klik tombol _back_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Perhaps it is good to have a beautiful mind, but an even greater gift is to discover a beautiful heart"_

-A Beautiful Mind (2001)-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu.

Kougyoku tidak memiliki kesibukan apapun di rumah. Kouen pergi main _golf_, dan Koumei menyalurkan hobinya melakukan balapan dengan salah satu koleksi mobil sport mewahnya di sirkuit balap pinggir kota. Kouha ada di rumah bersamanya, sedang nonton film Snow White and The Huntsman di _TV Cable_. Meskipun pekerjaan rumahnya menumpuk, Kougyoku tidak memiliki minat sama sekali untuk mengerjakannya. Kesibukan yang ia pilih akhirnya adalah membuka beberapa akun media sosialnya. Di akun Instagram-nya, Kougyoku mem-_follow_ seorang _international supermodel_ tampan meski usianya sudah masuk kepala 4. Solomon Jeoahaz Abraham, terkenal dengan _campaign photoshoot_-nya sebagai _brand ambassador_ sebuah jam tangan pria yang penjualannya langsung melejit. Belakangan dia membintangi sebuah serial sitkom berjudul _Ask _, yang belum penah Kougyoku tonton. Kata Toto peran Solomon sebagai _nurse Trecher_, suster pria yang sok tahu dan suka panikan sukses besar. Parasnya yang beraksen timur tengah, namun bermata biru tajam membuatnya tetap menjadi idola cewek-cewek jaman sekarang.

Dan salah satu foto _selfie_ yang di-_upload_-nya di Intagram membuat Kougyoku menjerit.

"KOUHAAAAAAA! KAU HARUS LIHAT INI!"

Kouha menaiki lantai dua dengan gaduh dan membuka pintu kamar Kougyoku. Ia menunjukkan foto yang tadi dilihatnya di Instagram kepada kakak tirinya tersebut. Foto sang _supermodel_, Solomon Abraham bersama **Alibaba** dan cowok _chibi _pendek yang waktu itu mengantarkan seragam Alibaba ke UKS.

"Ah, elah. Dikira apaan. Lebay banget, sih." Kouha mendengus. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur Kougyoku. "Aladdin kan memang anaknya Solomon."

"Heeh? Aladdin itu siapa?" tanya Kougyoku.

"Bocah ini." tunjuk Kouha kepada foto si cowok _chibi _itu. "Aladdin dan Alibaba teman baik dari kelas 10. Orangtua mereka juga saling kenal kayaknya."

"Oh, gitu..." Kougyoku mendesah kecewa. "Aku nggak begitu ngikutin gossipnya, sih."

"Nggak banyak juga yang tahu." Kouha menggedikkan bahunya. "Tapi dia model senior banget, sih. Dan anak seumur kita jarang ada yang nonton sitkom-nya, kan? Ratingnya _adult_, banyak lawakan yang berbau dewasa, makanya tayangnya jam setengah dua belas malam."

Kougyoku memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia sedikit-banyak merasa iri kepada Alibaba karena bisa dekat dengan _supermodel _ganteng macam Solomon. Tetapi tampaknya Alibaba tidak begitu memusingkan status ayah teman baiknya tersebut. Lagipula, Judal juga model. Meskipun jam terbang dan pengalamannya belum sebanyak Solomon Abraham, tetapi Kougyoku yakin Judal bisa sampai ke titik itu, dan ia akan buat semua orang iri karena Kougyoku bisa _akrab_ dengannya.

"Ngapain sih, senyam-senyum sendiri gitu? Jijik banget." Kouha mengerenyitkan mulutnya dan menimpuk Kougyoku dengan bantal.

"Aduh! Mau senyum atau apa terserah aku, kan?" Kougyoku mengambil guling dan memukulkannya ke tubuh Kouha.

Dan tanpa aba-aba perang bantal pun terjadi. Aksi saling timpuk dan pukul dengan bantal sukses membuat kamar Kougyoku bahkan jauh lebih berantakan dari sekedar kapal pecah. Perang bantal Kougyoku vs Kouha baru berhenti ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamar Kougyoku dan berdiri di sana selama dua menit sampai kedua remaja kelas 11 itu menoleh.

Kouen menatap mereka datar. Namun aura sekitarnya tetap saja menyeramkan. Oke, ternyata dia sudah pulang dari acara main _golf_.

"Aku tahu siapa biang keroknya." ucap Kouen. "Kougyoku, keluar dari kamar ini."

"Tapi ini kamarku!" Kougyoku berteriak kesal. "Kouha duluan yang lempar!"

"Kalau begitu, Kouha yang keluar." Kouen menggedikkan kepalanya. "Dan ini semua harap dibereskan, Kougyoku."

Kouha membuang bantal yang ada di tangannya ke sembarang tempat. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya ketika menoleh ke Kougyoku dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wuaaaaa!"

Kougyoku menjerit-jerit kegirangan dari dalam kamarnya ketika mengintip jendela. Mobil Bentley Continental GT W12 hitam metalik meluncur anggun memasuki gerbang dan garasi rumahnya. Sontak ia langsung mengambil sisir dan menyikat rambutnya serapi mungkin dan mengulaskan pelembab bibir merah cerah ke bibirnya, lalu berlari turun dan membukakan pintu depan untuk Judal.

"Selamat malam, Judal-chaaan~" sambut Kougyoku dengan senyum cerah.

"Hmmh..." Judal mengangguk, membawa dua kantung kain dari supermarket di tangannya, lalu melirik Kougyoku sebentar. "Ng? Kau habis makan bayi orang, Gyo-gyo?"

"Hah?" Kougyoku menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Nggak mungkin, lah."

"Habis bibirmu menor banget. Kayak tante-tante kampungan." ucap Judal santai sambil tertawa keras.

Pemuda berambut sehitam bulu gagak itu berpapasan dengan Koumei dan menyapanya. Judal juga bilang akan memasak makan malam untuk keluarga Ren di rumah ini, ditambah menginap selama dua malam. Alasannya karena Hakuei pergi dinas ke Aomori dan Hakuryuu seringkali membuat ulah sehingga ia dan Judal lebih sering _selek_. Meski kesal dengan ejekan Judal tadi, tapi Kougyoku tidak mampu menyangkal rasa senangnya bahwa akhirnya Judal menginap juga di rumahnya. Ditambah masak makan malam pula? Yah, walaupun masakannya kalah jauh dibandingkan Hakuryuu (dari segi kerumitan. Judal lebih suka masakan yang sederhana), itu bukan masalah besar, bukan? Jarang-jarang Kougyoku dapat kesempatan emas untuk makan masakan Judal.

"Judal-chan, aku mau membantu." Kougyoku menghampiri pemuda yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ya sudah. Kupas kentangnya. Bisa, kan?"

Kougyoku menelaah bahan-bahan yang dibawa Judal. Ada sepuluh potong ikan salmon, kentang, beberapa jenis sayuran, krim kental, keju _pecorino_ dan sekantung penuh rempah-rempah. Kougyoku membantu mengupaskan kentang dengan _peeler_, lalu dipotong kecil-kecil untuk direbus dan dibuat _mashed potato_. Sementara Judal menakar setiap rempah dengan sendok kecil secara cepat dan mencampurkannya dengan minyak zaitun.

"Salmon goreng pedas dengan _mashed potato_ dan _salad_ keju _pecorino_?" tanya Kougyoku menebak menu yang akan mereka santap malam ini.

"Hmm.." Judal mengangguk.

"Judal-chan, kau kan model. Apa pernah ketemu Solomon Abraham dalam _campaign photoshoot _atau _runaway_?"

"Dua hari yang lalu ketemu. Aku menerima sebuah _job runaway_ untuk koleksi busana musim panas dan dia duduk di bangku penonton sebagai tamu _VVIP_. Orangnya ramah, dan kayaknya sudah mau mundur dari _job_ _runaway_."

"Sok tahu." Cibir Kougyoku.

"Yang model dan fotografer kan aku. Gyo-gyo bawel banget!" Judal menjitak kepala Kougyoku. "Baru dengar-dengar, sih. Solomon mau meluncurkan sebuah butik sepatu bernama Divine Staff. Yah, jarang ada sih model cowok yang umurnya sudah 44 tahun dan masih setenar itu."

"Dia ganteng, sih." sembur Kougyoku.

Judal mendeliknya. "Jadi menurutmu aku nggak ganteng, gitu?"

"Heh?!" Kougyoku terkesiap. "Ga...ganteng, kok. Cuma...Judal-chan dan Solomon Abraham itu beda tipe. Tapi tapi...kalo Judal-chan mau serius pasti bisa sehebat dia, kan?"

Meskipun samar, Judal tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kougyoku. Ia kini memotong-motong sayuran untuk _salad_ dan menaruh ikan yang telah dibumbui di kulkas. Saat ikan salmon tengah di _pan seared_ dan aroma gurih ikan dan bumbu memenuhi seluruh dapur, Kouha dan Kouen mulai turun dan duduk dengan manis menunggu makan malam. Koumei datang belakangan, saat ikan mulai dihidangkan.

"Wah, Kougyoku belajar masak, ceritanya?" tanya Kouha.

"Cuma bantu-bantu sedikit." balasnya singkat, lalu duduk di sebelah Koumei.

"Ya baguslah. _Chemistry _kalian dapet banget. Jadi suami-istri saja, sana." Koumei menyeletuk santai sambil memotong salmon di piringnya.

"Su..." Kougyoku terpekik kaget dengan wajah semerah tomat ranum.

"Mana mungkin Gyo-gyo bisa jadi istri?" Judal tertawa mengejek. "Masih bau kencur, tampangnya standar lagi."

Kougyoku mendecih sebal.

"Jangan bilang begitu." Kouen menengahi. "Hukum karma berlaku, lho."

"Nggak akan!" Judal menegaskan. "Kalo Gyo-gyo adalah cewek terakhir di bumi ini, lebih baik aku jadi _gay."_

"WAHAHAHA!"

Kougyoku menjatuhkan garpunya. Seluruh orang yang berada di sekitar Kouen hanya melongo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kouen? Tertawa? Hal itu sama mustahilnya dengan musim salju di Asia Tenggara.

"Judal lucu banget, sumpah." ungkapnya sambil memegangi perut. "Seorang _playboy_ cap gayung sepertimu bisa berkata begitu? Gokil parah."

"Dimananya yang lucu, sih?" bisik Kouha pada kakaknya.

"Entah. Hanya Tuhan yang mengerti selera humor Kouen." balas Koumei sambil mengambil potongan salmon kedua.

"Aku selesai." Judal berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan. "Aku boleh tidur dimana saja, kan?"

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Kouen berkata datar sambil mengambil lagi sepotong salmon. "Terima kasih, Judal. Ini enak sekali."

"Hmmh..." Judal mengangguk dan menghilang di dalam koridor rumah.

"Aku juga selesai." Kougyoku meneguk air putihnya. "Aku ada pekerjaan rumah."

Kougyoku memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan Judal berbaring di ranjangnya sembari main ponsel. Kougyoku berusaha tidak peduli dan mulai mengerjakan PR-nya. Kalau diladeni, Judal pasti akan membuat PR-nya tidak selesai.

"Gyo-gyo, aku tidur disini, ya?" kata Judal santai.

"Ti..." ujung pensil mekanik yang dipegang Kougyoku sampai patah karena mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kenapa? Dari dulu juga kita tidur bareng, kan?"

"I..itu kan karena dulu aku masih kecil. Se...sekarang kan..kau sudah dewasa, Judal-chan." tolak Kougyoku tergugu.

"Terus kenapa? Aku cuma mau tidur disini. Nggak akan macam-macam." Judal mendengus.

Dan tak lama dengkur halusnya terdengar.

"Cepat banget tidurnya." gumam Kougyoku.

Kougyoku menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya dan membereskan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas sesuai jadwal besok, dan menyiapkan seragamnya juga. Kasur Kougyoku terdiri dari dua tingkat. Judal tidur di kasur atas. Kougyoku menarik lapisan kasur bawahnya dan merebahkan badannya disana. Bahkan dari bawah sini, Kougyoku bisa melihat paras Judal lebih jelas. Tidak ada ekspresi ketus lagi pada wajah tampan itu. Judal kelihatan tenang dan polos. Rambutnya yang hitam berkilau dan halus tergerai, menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan hampir seluruh bagian ranjang. Kougyoku mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap surai legam Judal dengan lembut dan memberikan selaksa kecupan lembut di pipi laki-laki idamannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hueeeh?! Ka Koubun nggak bisa jemput?!"

"Maafkan saya, Nona. Saya diminta menjemput Tuan Koumei di bandara. Dan sekarang saya terjebak macet." Ka Koubun memelas, memohon ampun kepada nona mudanya.

"Putar balik bisa? Lebih dekat ke sekolahku atau bandara?"

"Bandara, Nona. Kalau Anda menunggu di sekolah, saya khawatir Nona pulang terlalu malam. Apa Nona bisa pulang sendiri? Saya mohon maaf sekali."

"Ba...baiklah." Kougyoku mendesah. "Sebagai gantinya, Ka Koubun harus belikan aku coklat, ya?"

"_Roger_." Ka Koubun menutup teleponnya.

Kougyoku mendesah pelan. Sekarang semua rencananya berantakan. Dirinya, Olba, Toto, Hakuryuu dan Morgiana rencananya akan menonton film di _private teather_ sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Toto sudah _booking _sebuah ruangan disana kemarin, dan kalau batal, uangnya tidak akan kembali. Kougyoku ikut patungan untuk mem_booking_ ruangan disana. Untuk pergi kesana, Toto dibonceng Olba, dan Hakuryuu membonceng Morgiana. Dan Kougyoku, yang satu-satunya jomblo diantara mereka bertiga kini tidak bisa berangkat karena Ka Koubun tidak menjemputnya.

"Ka Koubun nggak bisa jemput." Kougyoku merengut. Kesal dengan segala rencananya yang terancam gagal.

"Kalau kau bolak-balik sempat tidak, Hakuryuu-san?" tanya Morgiana yang duduk di jok belakang motor Hakuryuu.

"Nggak bisa. Kalo gitu takutnya kesorean." Hakuryuu menggeleng seraya mengancingkan helmnya. "Terpaksa cari satu orang lagi buat _tebengan_."

"Setuju, setuju! Biar lebih seru." sahut Toto. "Ajak Kouha aja."

"Kok Kouha? Kan dia juga nggak bawa kendaraan." balas Olba.

"Kouha setiap hari sekolah, dia juga les." tambah Kougyoku.

"Oh, dia saja!"

Olba melajukan motornya dan mencegat seorang cowok dengan motor _sport _besar dan mengenakkan _denim jacket_. Ketika cowok itu membuka helm, ternyata Alibaba. Setelah Toto dan Olba mengobrol dengan pemuda pirang itu selama beberapa menit, Alibaba melajukan motornya dan berhenti tepat di depan Kougyoku.

"Tuh, Kougyoku-san bareng Alibaba, ya! Katanya dia mau ikut." ucap Olba sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ala Guru Guy dari fandom tetangga.

"Ayo naik." Alibaba tersenyum ramah.

"I..iya."

Kougyoku berpegangan kuat pada pundak Alibaba dan memanjat naik sepeda motor besar itu dengan susah payah. Kougyoku juga ribet sendiri, membetulkan roknya agar tidak tersingkap. Ini pertama kalinya Kougyoku naik sepeda motor seumur hidupnya, mengingat selama ini kemana pun ia pergi selalu naik mobil diantar Ka Koubun. Alibaba tidak mengebut ugal-ugalan atau semacamnya. Ia menyetir dengan santai. Angin yang kencang membuat Kougyoku merasa takut jatuh. Rasa takut juga yang membuat Kougyoku dengan panik melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Alibaba erat-erat.

"Khh!" Alibaba meringis. "Sakit, Kougyoku..."

"Ma..maaf." Kougyoku melepaskan pelukannya dengan canggung.

"Aku ngebut, ya?" Alibaba berseru agak keras agar Kougyoku dapat mendengarnya di tengah keramaian lalu lintas.

Kougyoku menggeleng. "Aku belum pernah...naik motor."

"Hah?!"

"Aku belum pernah naik motor!" Seru Kougyoku sambil mencondongkan badannya agar Alibaba dapat mendengarnya.

"Hoooh..." Alibaba mengangguk-angguk.

Selang 15 menit perjalanan, mereka sampai di pusat perbelanjaan yang mereka tuju. _Private teather _yang di _booking _Toto menyediakan fasilitas dua macam film yang dapat mereka tonton. Setelah debat panjang antara Hakuryuu dan Toto yang paling keras kepala soal _genre _film apa yang hendak mereka tonton, akhirnya pilihan jatuh kepada Pearl Harbour dan Insidious: Chapter 2. Jumlah mereka yang berenam ternyata mendatangkan sedikit keuntungan. Pihak _private teather_ tersebut tengah mengadakan promo gratis _caramel popcorn_ ukuran ekstra besar dan satu liter soda rasa _cranberry_ untuk pelajar yang datang berenam.

"Ada untungnya kita ajak Alibaba, kan?" Olba menepuk-nepuk pundak Alibaba keras.

"Dia sudah mulai _pedekate_ dengan Dewi Fortuna." kata Morgiana sarkastis. "Kita nonton yang mana dulu?"

"Pearl Harbour lebih lama, kan? Lebih baik kita nonton Insidious dulu yang seram." usul Toto seraya memasukkan CD dan menekan tombol _play_.

Kougyoku duduk diapit Hakuryuu dan Alibaba di sofa panjang sebelah kiri ruangan, sementara Toto dan Morgiana duduk di sofa sebelah kanan ruangan. Olba duduk sendirian di sofa berlengan tunggal, yang bahkan langsung didudukinya ketika masuk ruangan _private teather. _15 menit pertama, tidak ada yang ditakutkan Kougyoku. Meskipun ia penggemar film juga, tetapi _horror_ tidak termasuk dalam _genre _kesukaannya. Insidious: Chapter 2 lebih sukses dari seri pendahulunya dari segi _sound effect _dan _part-part_ adegan seramnya. Bahkan pada saat hantu wanita berpakaian putih menyeruak keluar, mereka berenam terperanjat saking kagetnya.

"Gokil...serem abis." lirih Hakuryuu sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Bisa nggak tenang tidurku malam ini." Toto bersembunyi di balik punggung Morgiana sambil mengintip film yang masih berputar tersebut.

"Biasa aja, nggak seram-seram banget." jawab Alibaba datar.

"Alibaba-chan sok berani, ya?" Kougyoku tertawa garing.

"Enggak juga. Aku sudah pernah lihat yang lebih seram." Alibaba mengunyah _caramel popcorn_ dengan santai.

Menyetel film _Pearl Harbour _menjadi pilihan yang tepat sebagai penawar ketakutan. Film bertema roman dan perang itu membawa emosi penonton dengan begitu luar biasa. Suasana haru yang kental bahkan membuat para cewek (dan Hakuryuu) menangis terharu. Persahabatan antara Rafe dan Danny, dan intrik dimana mereka berdua mencintai wanita yang sama membawa nuansa tersendiri dalam konflik perang Asia-Pasifik. Film tersebut juga berdurasi panjang, sehingga tanpa sadar Kougyoku menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Alibaba.

"Masih ada yang terjebak di kapal tadi." Gumam Alibaba pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ng? Ah?!" Kougyoku langsung duduk kembali dengan tegak, ketika menyadari ia bersandar kepada Alibaba. "Maaf."

"Nggak masalah." Alibaba tersenyum tulus. "Mau gantian? Disini bisa bersandar."

Kougyoku menggeleng halus. Pada jam tujuh lewat sepuluh malam film _Pearl Harbour _selesai diputar. Morgiana menghabiskan sisa _popcorn_ dan _cranberry _soda. Setelah itu, mereka berenam berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda motor.

"Mau makan dulu, nggak?" ajak Olba. "Dekat sini ada _burger_ enak."

"Nggak, deh. Sudah malam banget." Morgiana menolak halus. "Lagian, besok aku ada jam olahraga."

"Ya sudah, kita pulang saja." Hakuryuu mengusap rambut Morgiana lembut.

Kougyoku hanya menyaksikan _chemistry_ dua pasang temannya yang begitu berbunga-bunga. Ia kesal, entah kenapa merasa jadi cewek paling jelek di dunia karena ia satu-satunya yang jomblo diantara mereka berenam. Oh, sampai lupa. Alibaba juga masih jomblo. Tetapi Alibaba bukan pacarnya, jadi aura _forever alone_ masih terasa menyelimuti Kougyoku.

"Jadi kayak _triple date_." rutuk Kougyoku pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sedikit menjaga jarak dari dua pasangan yang masih mengobrol hangat tersebut untuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Kougyoku, awas!"

TIIIIN!

Sebuah mobil SUV melaju kencang melewati Kougyoku. Jaraknya hanya sekitar beberapa senti dari hidungnya. Kalau Alibaba tidak menarik tangannya, mungkin Kougyoku sudah tertabrak mobil tadi.

"Duuh, pasti bengong lagi!" omel Hakuryuu. "Kau ini sudah besar, kan? Harusnya lebih _aware_, dong!"

"Ma...maaf..." Kougyoku menunduk. Ia paham bahwa Hakuryuu memarahinya karena khawatir akan keselamatannya.

"Sudah, sudah." Alibaba menengahi. "Yang penting Kougyoku nggak kenapa-kenapa, kan?"

Hakuryuu mendesah. "Iya juga, sih. Alibaba antar Kougyoku pulang, ya?

"Kalian tidak serumah?" Alibaba malah membalas ucapan Hakuryuu dengan pertanyaan.

Hakuryuu memutar bola matanya. "Kami bersaudara. Tapi tidak satu rumah. Kougyoku nggak keberatan, kan?"

Kougyoku menggeleng. "Alibaba-chan?"

"Oke." Alibaba menaikkan alisnya. Ia melepaskan _denim jacket_ yang tadi dikenakannya dan diberikannya kepada Kougyoku. "Pakailah."

"Nggak mau." Kougyoku menggeleng. "Alibaba-chan mau modus, ya?!"

"Kau bilang ini pertama kalinya naik motor, kan? Pakailah. Nanti masuk angin." Alibaba berkata dengan bijak.

Kougyoku masih menggeleng, _keukeuh _tidak ingin mengenakkan jaket Alibaba.

"Ya sudah." Alibaba kembali mengenakkan jaketnya dengan cuek.

"Cih, jadi cowok nggak ada _gentle-gentle_-nya sama sekali." gerutu Kougyoku.

Mendengar omelan Kougyoku tadi, empat orang lainnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Wajah Kougyoku mendadak merah padam karena ditertawakan.

"Kebanyakan main _dating simulation game, _tuh!" kata Toto

"Bener, bener banget tuh!" timpal Morgiana diiringi tawa.

"Kalo mau bilang aja, nggak usah pake gengsi." cibir Olba.

Alibaba menatap Kougyoku dengan pandangan agak kesal. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di dada, seakan menunggu jawaban jujur dari Kougyoku.

"Ya sudah, deh. Daripada masuk angin!" omel Kougyoku setengah hati.

Alibaba tersenyum dan kembali melepaskan _denim jacket-_nya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Kougyoku. _Denim jacket_ itu besar sekali, bahkan akan langsung merosot kalau Kougyoku tidak memasang seluruh kancingnya. Padahal ia dan Alibaba tingginya tidak jauh berbeda.

Kougyoku naik di jok belakang motor Alibaba. Mereka berenam masih beriringan sampai simpang lima lampu merah kedua, Toto dan Olba lurus sementara sisanya belok kanan. Pada pertigaan dibawah jembatan _fly over_, Hakuryuu membunyikan klakson dua kali dan mereka berpisah jalan.

"Alibaba-san, Kougyoku-san, hati-hati!" teriak Morgiana.

Sampai sini, Kougyoku terus mengarahkan Alibaba kemana ia harus berbelok agar sampai di rumah kediaman Ren Koutoku. Rumahnya belum balik nama menjadi Ren Kouen pasca ayahnya meninggal, dan sepertinya Kouen tidak berniat melakukannya. Namun beberapa kilometer lagi sebelum rumah Kougyoku, mereka dijegat oleh selusin lebih sepeda motor. Alibaba berhenti, dan masih mengenakkan helm _full face_-nya. Kougyoku meremas kemeja Alibaba dengan wajah ketakutan. Orang-orang yang menjegat mereka tidak kelihatan baik.

"Wuah, anak Fog Troupe beraninya masuk sini." salah seorang dari mereka menyentak kaca helm Alibaba.

"Cuma lewat. _No offense_, vroh." ucap Alibaba santai.

Salah seorang lagi, yang sepertinya ketua dari komplotan itu menarik helm Alibaba sampai lepas dan membuangnya begitu saja. Kougyoku melihat dari kaca spion motor, ekspresi Alibaba mendadak sengit. Mugkin dalam pikiran pemuda itu, komplotan ini bukan orang sembarangan.

"Saudaramu dulu juga bilang begitu. Lalu dua hari kemudian orang-orangku teler semua!" bentaknya. "Bawa apa kau malam ini, bajingan kecil?"

"Wuuaaa! Cewek manis, boss!" ucap yang lain sambil menarik Kougyoku turun dari motor Alibaba. "Masih SMA lagi."

"Lepas!" Alibaba menyentak tangan laki-laki itu dan merentangkan tangannya didepan Kougyoku, memberikan proteksi. "Urus urusanmu dengan _saudaraku_. Kurasa Kassim sudah memperingatkan kalian kalau aku bersih, kan?"

"Yaa, yaaa." sang kepala komplotan memutar bola matanya. "Lalu apa ini?"

Dua orang anak buah pria itu merampas tas sekolah Alibaba, dan sang kepala komplotan mengeluarkan dua gepok uang dari dalamnya. Kougyoku terbelalak, menatap tidak mengerti kepada Alibaba. Apa maksud semua ini? Alibaba mencuri? Atau bagaimana? Semuanya terasa aneh dan mendadak.

"Ngakunya bersih, tapi masih berkubang di _grey market_. Bocah munafik." rutuk si kepala komplotan. "Uang ini dan cewek itu kuambil, dan kuanggap hutang _saudaramu_ lunas, ya?"

Sekonyong-konyong, Alibaba menghantamkan tinjunya kepada sang kepala komplotan hingga ia terpelanting dengan hidung berdarah. Anak-anak buahnya yang tidak terima menatap geram kepada pemuda pirang itu dan mengeluarkan segala jenis senjata yang mereka bawa hari itu.

"Lari!" teriak Alibaba pada Kougyoku. Namun ia tidak melakukannya. Lututnya gemetar. Pikirannya kosong dan airmatanya mengalir tanpa sebab.

"Lari, Kougyoku!" Alibaba berseru lebih keras dan mendorongnya menjauh ketika sekelompok orang menghajar Alibaba dengan pisau dan semacam batang besi.

Perkelahian tidak terelakkan lagi. Alibaba, meskipun ia bisa merobohkan beberapa diantara mereka, jumlah dan senjata yang digunakan lawan membuatnya kewalahan. Seorang pria gendut besar memukulnya dari belakang dengan sebuah linggis. Alibaba terjatuh, dan dikeroyok beberapa orang sekaligus. Kougyoku, yang sudah lari dan bersembunyi di balik bayangan kios tutup tak jauh dari sana memandangi perkelahian itu dengan wajah ketakutan. Kalau begini terus, Alibaba bisa mati!

DDRRRT! DRRRTT!

Sesuatu bergetar-getar di dada Kougyoku. Ia meraba-raba dadanya, merasakan getaran itu ternyata dari saku sebelah kanan _denim jacket_ Alibaba. Ponselnya bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor yang diberi nama 'Ibu'. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kougyoku mengangkatnya.

"Alibaba! Cepat pulang! Kau pasti banyak PR, kan? Kalau sering main malam-malam nanti sakit, lho!" omel ibunya.

"Ah, ibunya Alibaba?!" pekik Kougyoku. "Anu...Alibaba dipukuli...katanya karena dia anak Fog Troupe atau apalah. Kumohon panggil bantuan!"

Hening sejenak.

"Kau berada dimana, nak?" tanya Ibunya Alibaba.

"Eh? Ngg..." Kougyoku melirik cepat. "Jembatan. Dibawah fly over, pertigaan belok kanan, sekitar 500 meter."

BEEP!

Telepon terputus. Rupanya baterai ponselnya habis. Suasana yang mendadak hening membuat Kougyoku penasaran. Ketika mengintip, ia menemukan seluruh komplotan yang menjegat mereka sudah ambruk. Alibaba berdiri sendirian, sudah oleng ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan sebatang linggis di tangannya. Kougyoku berlari dan menangkap Alibaba sebelum pemuda itu jatuh terjerembab.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kougyoku khawatir. Wajah Alibaba bersimba peluh. Bibirnya pecah, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Bilur-bilur biru dan luka parut terpatri di seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal dan berat.

"Oke..." Alibaba melirih pelan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan lemah dan mengusap pipi Kougyoku. "...kau?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Alibaba-chan." Jawab Kougyoku, tidak mampu membendung airmatanya. "Hiks...Alibaba-chan keren, bisa...huk...mengalahkan mereka...sendirian..."

"Sudah biasa..." Alibaba berusaha bangun, dan duduk. Ia menyeka darah di wajahnya dengan tangan. "Aku sudah sangat akrab dengan hal seperti ini, Kougyoku. Beginilah duniaku."

"Ja...jadi Alibaba-chan sering berurusan dengan semacam Yakuza atau Triad? Terus sering dihajar begini juga? Terus uang tadi darimana datangnya? Alibaba-chan membobol bank atau me...uph!"

Ocehan Kougyoku terhenti. Alibaba membekap mulut mungil Kougyoku yang berkicau itu dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah. Kougyoku menunduk malu, dan Alibaba menurunkan tangannya. Apa yang dilakukan Alibaba tadi membuat Kougyoku paham bahwa ia harus tutup mulut dan pura-pura hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Sebuah gerombolan sepeda motor menghampiri mereka, dan Kougyoku refleks bersembunyi di balik punggung Alibaba. Salah seorang dari mereka turun dan menendang si kepala komplotan pingsan yang tadi menyerang mereka.

"Oh, kau menghajar mereka semua sendirian, Alibaba?" pemuda berkulit gelap dengan rambut panjang _dreadlocks_ menyunggingkan seringaian.

"Kassim?" Alibaba mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku disini?"

"Bibi Anise menyuruhku mencarimu." Katanya sambil menawarkan tangannya."Ayo."

Alibaba menggapai tangan pria yang bernama Kassim itu dan mulai berdiri. Meskipun terhuyung-huyung, sepertinya ia tidak mengalami luka serius. Alibaba meludahkan segumpal darah di mulutnya dan seseorang dari gerombolan itu membantu memberdirikan motor Alibaba.

"Tapi aku mau antar Kougyoku dulu." Alibaba menggedikkan kepalanya ke arah Kougyoku.

Kassim menelaah Kougyoku yang masih berlindung di balik punggung Alibaba. "Teman sekolahmu, ya? Anak-anak orang kaya sombong." Katanya sambil mendecih jijik.

Kougyoku hanya bisa memelototi Kassim. Meskipun tampangnya sama jahatnya dengan komplotan yang habis dihajar Alibaba, tampaknya ia adalah teman Alibaba.

"Dia tidak seperti itu, kok." Alibaba tertawa, namun perkataannya jelas membela Kougyoku.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami akan kawal kalian berdua." Kassim mengangguk.

"Alibaba-chan, masih kuat bawa motor dengan kondisi begitu?" tanya Kougyoku khawatir.

Alibaba menjawab pertanyaan Kougyoku tadi dengan menaiki motornya, lalu menggebernya keras-keras. Ia lalu menggas motornya mengitari komplotan Kassim dan berhenti di depan Kougyoku.

"Ayo pulang, tuan putri." Ucapnya lembut sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lebar khasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pokoknya tujuh hari terhitung besok, kau tidak boleh main sepulang sekolah."

Kougyoku tertunduk lesu. Ucapan Kouen bahkan lebih mutlak dari undang-undang suatu negara merdeka, sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang membela Kougyoku kali itu. Koumei dan Kouha hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Judal menertawakannya dengan begitu bahagia. Yang bisa dilakukan oleh Kougyoku hanyalah masuk ke kamarnya, dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Biar saja Judal tidur di luar, di sofa, bahkan kolam renang halaman belakang sekalian. Ia terlalu lelah untuk meladeni ulah jahil Judal malam ini. Kejadian tadi entah kenapa menguras seluruh energinya hingga Kougyoku hanya bisa menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur. Rasanya tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk sekedar mengganti pakaian atau melepas jaket.

Jaket...

_Denim jacket_ Alibaba masih ia kenakan, ia lupa mengembalikannya ketika turun dari motor pemuda pirang itu. Jaket itu berbau maskulin yang segar dan samar dari _body spray. _Selain itu, kain jaket itu terasa agak hangat. Atau mungkin tubuh Alibaba yang hangat?

Kougyoku meraba pipinya. Alibaba tadi mengusap pipinya dengan tangannya besar dan hangat. Kehangatan tangan pemuda pirang itu bahkan masih terceplak jelas di pipi kanan Kougyoku. Kehangatan itu juga mengingatkan Kougyoku kepada perkataan Alibaba tadi sebelum mengantarnya pulang.

_Ayo pulang, tuan putri_.

DEG!

Apa ini?

Kougyoku meraba dadanya. Ia berdebar-debar. Perasaan aneh seketika menjalari seluruh syarafnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali sehingga dadanya terasa mau pecah. Kougyoku menarik nafas, perlahan melepas _denim jacket_ yang dikenakannya dan memeluknya.

"Alibaba-chan...aku kenapa, ya?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter tiga update! Oh, iya, yang belum aku bahas dari chapter pertama adalah: **_**quotes **_**yang aku ambil semua berasal dari dialog film, Kalau melukis langit, **_**quotes**_**-nya diambil dari judul chapter #nggak penting. Eniwei yang penting saya **_**update**_**. Mungkin banyak yang nggak suka slight HakuMor yang kadang suka kutambahkan. Percayalah, readers, itu cuma bumbu penyedap biar Kougyoku makin meratapi kejombloannya #ups. Dan pasti banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa judulnya Mawar Kertas dan Gula-gula Kapas. Sebenarnya itu cuma ide spontan, dan setelah melalui beberapa **_**research**_** aku memutuskan akan menggunakan kedua "benda" itu sebagai filosofi yang menggambarkan Alibaba atau Judal #plak**

**Saya terima saran, kritikan, pujian, flame dan masukan lain dari readers semua. Terima kasih sudah mau baca Mawar Kertas dan Gula-gula Kapas sampai chapter tiga. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya :) **


	4. IV: Kiss

Mawar Kertas dan Gula-gula Kapas

Summary: Mana yang akan kamu pilih? Orang yang tidak punya apa-apa tetapi mencintaimu, atau orang yang memiliki segalanya tetapi tidak mencintaimu?

Pairing: Alibaba x Kougyoku, Judal x Kougyoku

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Magi ©Shinobu Ohtaka. Saya hanya seorang fans berat :)

Warning: ABSOLUTELY OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Garing. Roman gagal. Humor nggak kena. Typo. Tidak mengikuti Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung bahasa gaul tidak baku. Tidak suka? Silakan klik tombol _back_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Have you ever gone down a road, far down and wondered, maybe it wasn't what you want?"_

-Something Borrowed (2011)-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini jam 10 pagi. Belum saatnya istirahat. Tetapi seluruh anak-anak SMA Imperium Leam berhamburan di segala penjuru sekolah. Kegiatan belajar mengajar ditiadakan. Hal ini terjadi karena semua guru tengah _briefing _pemindahan nilai ke _database_ sistem yang baru. Seluruh lapangan olahraga-sepakbola, basket, baseball, tenis dan voli sudah dipadati anak-anak. Toto memilih berduaan dengan Olba sementara Morgiana, Kougyoku dan Kouha menikmati udara segar di atap sekolah.

"Surga duniaaaaa~" Kouha mengerang nikmat sambil menggeliat pelan di lantai. "Sering-sering aja deh, kayak gini."

"Kalau sampai tidak belajar pasti rapatnya lama." Morgiana memandangi lapangan voli, dimana Hakuryuu bermain sebagai _libero_ melawan anak-anak kelas 12.

"Tapi bosen banget, ya." Kougyoku memandang ke arah lain.

Jalan raya. Ia ingin sekali pulang kalau tidak ada kegiatan seperti ini.

"Aku mau ke kelas sebentar." Kougyoku berdiri, menepuk debu di roknya. "Morgiana mau ikut?"

Morgiana tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Eh, Kougyoku! Ambil bekal saja sekalian. Aku lapar, nih!" timpal Kouha.

"Bekal?" Kougyoku mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nggak usah sok polos." Kouha mendecih. "Bekal yang dibuatin Judal."

Kougyoku langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka berdua. Iya, entah ada angin apa Judal jadi sering membuatkan bekal untuk Kougyoku sebelum berangkat, melaksanakan beberapa _job_ memotret yang tengah dijalankannya. Pekerjaan sebagai model untuknya masih sangat sedikit karena Judal terlalu idealis untuk itu. Bekal yang dibuatkannya memang terkesan tidak niat (seperti pudding _cherry_ atau roti selai kacang), tetapi Judal sudah membuatkannya. Bahkan Kougyoku rasanya seperti mau terbang saat Judal menyerahkan sebuah _lunchbox_ berisi biskuit jahe dengan sekotak jus apel kepadanya tadi pagi.

"Gyo-gyo kan masih kecil. Kalo kelaparan di sekolah kan kasihan." begitu ucap Judal.

Oh, iya. Bahkan Kougyoku meng-_capture_ foto Judal di Path saat ia memamerkan rambut barunya. Setelah di desak, Judal mengakui selama di Australia ia berusaha mati-matian merawat dan memanjangkan rambutnya serta melakukan _body building _agar terlihat seperti Solomon Abraham. Lalu karena merasa ingin punya karakter sendiri, Judal memangkas rambutnya dengan cara yang agak ekstrem: ia memotong surai legamnya model _layer_ hingga sebatas leher hingga mulai terkesan _spiky_, namun masih ada beberapa jumput rambut belakangnya yang ia biarkan panjang. Model rambut nyentrik ini malah membuat kesan gahar dan arogan Judal semakin keluar. Beberapa temannya yang pengamat mode menjuluki model rambut tersebut dengan nama _godfather style_.

Saat tengah mengambil _lunchbox_, tidak sengaja Kougyoku melihat sehelai _denim jacket_ yang terlipat rapi dan bersih di dalam tasnya. _Denim jacket _itu milik Alibaba, yang belum ia kembalikan. Entah kenapa, perasaannya mendadak agak aneh ketika melihat _denim jacket _itu. Bukan, bukan perasaan bersalah karena belum dikembalikan. Malahan, Kougyoku ingin berpura-pura lupa agar Alibaba yang menagihnya sendiri.  
Kougyoku menggeleng.

"Ah, sudahlah." gumamnya. Ia menutup resleting tasnya dan membawa bekalnya kembali ke atap sekolah.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kouen-nii! Pokoknya tahun ini ulang tahunku harus dirayakan."

Kouen menyesap kopinya dengan santai sambil menonton televisi. Dan kali ini, akhirnya Kougyoku nonton _Ask_. Pada episode kali ini, si suster sok tahu Trecher (yang diperankan Solomon) mengatakan kalau tetangganya Dick Schiller yang terlihat seperti psikopat terkena Sindrom Jacobs. Namun Kouen tidak tertawa sama sekali. Kougyoku, yang merasa diacuhkan kembali menyuarakan keinginannya.

"Aku. Mau. Tahun. Ini. Ulang. Tahunku. Dirayakan." ucap Kougyoku.

Kouen malah bangkit dari kursinya, lalu pergi.

"Kouen-nii!" teriak Kougyoku.

Kakak kandungnya menoleh. "Aku dengar, kok."

"Kasih respon sedikit, dong!" omel Kougyoku kesal.

"Ulang tahunmu masih 3 bulan lagi, kan? Santai saja..."

"Ukh, Kouen-nii payah. Nggak seru!" rutuk Kougyoku.

"Siapa yang nggak seru?"

Judal keluar dari kamar tamu yang ditempatinya di lantai bawah. Kouen tidak mau menjawab, dan memilih mengurung dirinya di dalam perpustakaan lantai 2, tempatnya membaca buku-buku tentang politik dan teori konspirasi. Kougyoku masih menontop drama serial _Ask,_ meski kini _scene _yang berputar adalah adegan dimana suster Trecher mencumbu pasien yang seorang janda seksi, Marisol Rodriguez dan perempuan itu tiba-tiba kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa. Adegan panik si suster Trecher yang jumpalitan berusaha mengenakkan kembali semua atribut pakaiannya sambil menolong Marisol Rodriguez benar-benar _nampol_. Kougyoku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kecil-kecil tontonannya beginian." Judal menoyor kepala Kougyoku, lalu merebut _remote_. Setelah sepuluh kali ganti saluran televisi, pilihannya jatuh pada acara mengenai teori _molecular gastronomy_ di National Geographic.

"Judal-chan rusuh, nih!" omel Kougyoku sambil memukuli Judal kesal.

"Aduh, aduh!" Judal menghentikan Kougyoku dengan cara memiting lehernya. "Nih, nonton ini saja!"

_Come on grab your friend  
We'll go to very distant lands  
With Jake the dog  
And Finn the human  
The fun will never end_

"_It's adventure time_!" seru Judal dan Kougyoku bersamaan.

"Eh, Judal-chan suka nonton ini juga?" tanya Kougyoku bersemangat.

Judal mengangguk. "Waktu di Australia, teman sekolahku bilang jangan nonton. Terus aku nonton. Ceritanya memang ngaco banget, tapi seru."

"Siapa tokoh favoritmu?"

"Siapa ya..." Judal mengelus-elus dagunya. "Aku suka Jake. Dan suka Ice King."

"Kalau aku suka _princess bubblegum_."

"Masa'?"

"He'eh. Habisnya dia kelihatan..."

"Bodoh!" seru Judal, lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena sukses men_-trolling _Kougyoku.

"Aaarrggh! Judal-chan kampreet!" Kougyoku mengerang kesal dan menerjang Judal. Ia mengelitiki pinggang pemuda bersurai legam itu. Judal mudah geli. Sehingga bagian manapun yang dikelitiki pasti akan membuat tubuhnya kelojotan sambil tertawa keras.

"HUAHAHAHA! IYA, IYA! AMPUN, AMPUN GYO-GYO! WUAHAHAHAHA."

Kougyoku melepaskan Judal. Ia berbalik sambil merengut kesal.

"Ihi...ihihi..." Judal masih belum bisa menuntaskan tawanya. Ia membungkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Gyo-gyo kejaam...hihi.."

"Sukurin!" omel Kougyoku kesal. Ia menonton saja Adventure Time yang mulai kembali selepas iklan tersebut. Kali ini episodenya mengenai Jake dan Finn yang bermain kartu. Sesekali Kougyoku mengecek ponselnya juga. Tidak ada SMS, BBM atau pesan apapun. Kougyoku mendesah. Sedih ya rasanya jadi jomblo...

"Ada yang mau ikut nonton ujian karatenya Hakuryuu?"

Koumei, menghampiri mereka berdua. Di tangannya, ponselnya masih menyala dan samar-samar terdengar suara Hakuei di ujung sana. Kouha langsung menyeruak keluar dari kamarnya dan berseru.

"Ikuuuut!"

"Aku juga." Kougyoku mengangguk senang. "Judal-chan mau ikut?"

"Nggak." Jawabnya tegas.

"Aaaah, ikut dong! Ayolaaaah..." Kougyoku memeluk lengan Judal dan mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"Kasih aku alasan untuk mau ikut." Judal membuang muka dengan acuh.

"Apa ya?" Kougyoku merenung sebentar. "Koumei-niisan, Kouha, ayo bantu aku!"

"Ada bagian _kumite_, yang berkelahinya!" Kouha menjawab sambil meninju-ninju udara.

"Nggak mau." Judal masih bersikeras.

"Banyak cewek cakep yang ikut karate juga!" bujuk Kougyoku.

"_Nope." _Judal tidak tergoyahkan. Pundak Kougyoku sudah melorot karena menyerah, namun dengan cuek Koumei membalas.

"Aku ikut bukan mau nonton Hakuryuu, kok. Di dekat stadionnya ada _Barbecue House_ yang enak. _Baby back ribs_-nya paling oke kalau ditemani bir dingin." begitu katanya sambil melengos pergi.

"AKU IKUT!" Judal berseru antusias.

Kougyoku bersorak riang dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kougyoku menatap sepiring iga sapi panggang di hadapannya. Baunya harum sekali. Ukurannya yang cukup besar membuat Kougyoku malu memakan menu ini di tempat umum. Namun nyatanya di restoran ini ada juga cewek-cewek cantik yang badannya bagus, makan iga panggang tersebut bagaikan harimau kelaparan. Dirinya, Koumei dan Judal tidak punya minat sama sekali menonton ujian kenaikan sabuk Ren Hakuryuu dari hijau ke biru. Tetapi Hakuei, Kouen dan Kouha masih tetap di stadion. Kouen sudah bilang bahwa mereka harus nonton saat giliran Hakuryuu tiba. Tapi sepertinya bakal lama sekali. Ini saja baru sabuk putih, kloter ke tiga. Makanya ia mengiyakan ajakan Koumei untuk makan dulu. Kakak tirinya tersebut malah memesan _T-Bone steak_. Sementara Judal memesan semacam sosis besar yang dilumuri saus pedas. Mereka berdua makan sambil membicarakan sesuatu mengenai Jerman. Berbeda dengan Kouen yang meneruskan perusahaan keluarga, Koumei bekerja sebagai _IT engineer_ sebuah perusahaan multinasional. Dia belum menikah, sehingga terkadang ia menghambur-hamburkan gajinya atau kalau sedang ingin, melirik kembali permainan saham miliknya yang lebih sering diurus Kouen. Pekerjaannya yang berhubungan dengan komputer membuat Koumei kadang sering tidak mudah diajak komunikasi dengan manusia.

"Makan." Judal menyikut lengan Kougyoku.

"Ng..." Kougyoku mengambil pisau dan garpu, lalu memakan iga panggangnya. Enak. Minumannya hanya segelas soda rasa lemon, sementara Koumei dan Judal meminum bir hitam Irlandia.

"Judal-chan, bir itu enak, tidak?" tanya Kougyoku penasaran. "Aku mau cicip..."

"Hah? Bocah kecil sepertimu mana boleeeh!" Judal melengos dan meneguk botol kedua dari bir hitam dingin yang dipesannya. "Tapi ini enak. Coba minum saat usiamu 20."

"Huuh. Judal-chan nyebelin!" gerutu Kougyoku.

"Kasih aja. Daripada kadung penasaran." Koumei menyeletuk cuek sambil melahap beberapa iris daging.

"Hueh?! Boleh, Koumei-niisan?" tanya Kougyoku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Koumei menggedikkan bahunya. "Asal tidak bilang Kouen dan tidak lebih dari seteguk."

Kougyoku mengangguk senang. Judal mendecih karena Koumei tidak pernah membuatnya menang masalah mem-_bully _Kougyoku. Pemilik blog Al-Tharmen Workshop itu memberikan botol birnya kepada Kougyoku. Botol itu berukuran sekitar 500ml. Terbuat dari kaca berwarna gelap. Bir itu dingin sekali, kelihatan dari embun yang begitu banyak di permukaan botolnya. Yang membuat Kougyoku termangu adalah dua hal.

Pertama: ini pertama kalinya ia meminum minuman beralkohol.

Kedua: Judal meminum langsung bir itu dari mulut botolnya, tanpa sedotan. Sudah pasti, kalau Kougyoku meneguk bir itu langsung...

Secara tidak langsung ia juga merasakan bekas bibir Judal.

Kougyoku dengan gugup memegang botol itu dan meneguk isinya perlahan. Buih yang terkandung memberikan efek penuh dan lembut di mulut. Lalu mulailah muncul rasa manis dan sedikit asam, lalu rasa pahit pada _aftertaste_. Ia mengerenyitkan mulutnya. Kenapa dua laki-laki ini suka minuman aneh macam ini sih?! Kougyoku buru-buru menyedot soda lemonnya.

"Hueek! Nggak mau lagi, deh! Aneh begitu rasanya." ketus Kougyoku. Ia lalu melahap daging iga panggangnya lagi.

"Nggak doyan, ya? Payah." Judal tertawa mengejek dan meneguk bir tersebut.

Kougyoku merengut. Untuk meredam kejengkelannya kepada Judal, Kougyoku memutuskan main _dating simulation game_. Namun keinginan itu sirna ketika melihat sebuah pesan singkat muncul dari nomor tidak dikenal. Bukan, itu bukan operator. Operator pastinya tidak akan mengirim pesan singkat yang bertuliskan,

_"Kougyoku, jaketku belum dikembalikan, ya?"_

Entah kenapa, Kougyoku merasa begitu senang mendapat pesan singkat itu. Mungkin tingkat aura _forever alone _Kougyoku sudah dalam tingkat kronis, sehingga jiwanya langsung menjerit bahagia hanya dengan sebuah pesan singkat. Atau mungkin karena pengirimnya adalah Alibaba? Tentu saja, Kougyoku langsung tahu kalau pengirim pesan singkat itu adalah Alibaba. Pemilik _denim jacket_ yang terlipat rapi dan bersih di atas meja belajarnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang meminjamkan Kougyoku sehelai jaket.

_"Iya, Alibaba-chan. Besok aku kembalikan, ya. Maaf aku lupa. Ehehehe. Dapat nomorku dari siapa?"_ balas Kougyoku. Tiga menit kemudian, balasan selanjutnya datang.

_"Hakuryuu."_

Kougyoku mengerenyit bingung. _"Lho? Hakuryuu kan sedang ujian karate. Kapan dia pegang handphone?"_

_"Mintanya bukan hari ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu." _

_"Oh, begitu. Eh, Alibaba-chan sedang apa?"_

Kali ini Alibaba tidak membalas. Koumei menerima kembalian _bill-_nya dan mereka bertiga berjalan meninggalkan _barbecue house_ tersebut. Judal menunggu Kougyoku berjalan menyusul. Ia merangkulkan lengannya ke pundak Kougyoku dan berkata,

"Hoi, Gyo-gyo! Minggu depan kita ke _waterpark, _yuk!"

"Nggak mau. Nggak ada uang." tolak Kougyoku halus.

"Kaku banget, sih!" Judal menoyor pelan kepala Kougyoku. "Aku bayarin, deh."

"Ajak Kouha atau Hakuryuu aja." Kougyoku masih bersikap jaim.

"Cih. Bocah cengeng itu..." Judal berpikir sebentar. "Atau ajak Kouha saja, ya?"

"Eh, eh..." Kougyoku menahan lengan Judal. "Tanggal berapa?"

"Minggu depan. Hari minggu. " Judal menjawab cuek. "Mau?"

Kougyoku bersemu malu, lalu mengangguk perlahan. Judal tertawa lepas. Ia memiting Kougyoku dan mengucek-ngucek rambutnya.

"Gyo-gyo geli banget! Padahal kepengen tapi sok jual mahal!" ucapnya.

"Judal-chaaaan!" Kougyoku mengelak, melepaskan diri dari pitingan Judal. "Peka sedikit, dong! Aku ini kan cewek! Cewek yang baik itu harus jaim dan sopan!"

Judal terdiam. Ekspresinya yang selalu ketus itu melunak. Dengan tangannya yang ramping, berjari panjang dan selalu terasa dingin itu ia mengusap pipi Kougyoku, lalu mencubitnya lembut.

"Kalau bersikap jujur dan berani membuatmu menjadi wanita jalang, aku tidak keberatan." gumamnya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak!" Judal mengelak. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kougyoku dan masuk stadion duluan.

Kougyoku masih termenung. Ia mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Judal tadi. Hanya saja, Kougyoku tidak mengerti kenapa Judal mengatakan hal itu. Memang sih, perempuan yang berani dan jujur biasanya dipandang tidak menyenangkan di mata para cowok. Cewek yang terkesan blak-blakan seperti itu terlihat tidak anggun sama sekali. Tetapi, Judal mengatakan ia tidak keberatan?

Apa Judal menyukai tipe perempuan yang berani dan jujur?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah bawa pakaian renang dan pakaian ganti?"

"Sudah."

"Alat mandi?"

"Osh!"

"Handuk?"

"Sudah."

"Bekal makan siang dan..."

"Ka Koubun! Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri!"

Ka Koubun terdiam, lalu mengangguk. Ia mengurus Kougyoku dari kecil, sehingga ia akan merasa sangat was-was jika nona mudanya itu pergi tanpanya. Kougyoku pergi ke _waterpark_ hanya berdua dengan Judal. Kouha tidak mau diajak karena tengah menghadapi _tryout_ di tempat lesnya sementara pemuda berambut legam itu tidak mungkin mengajak Hakuryuu, dengan alasan dramatis bahwa Hakuryuu adalah bocah paling menyebalkan di muka bumi ini dalam versi prespektif Judal. Kougyoku memaklumi hal itu. Judal yang temperamental dan jahil mungkin kehilangan kesabaran menanggapi Hakuryuu yang _oversensitive_ tersebut.

Pergi berdua. Kougyoku memandangi mobil mewah Judal selama beberapa detik.

Rasanya seperti kencan.

"Ayo, Gyo-gyo!" Judal menepuk kepala Kougyoku dan memasuki mobilnya. Ia meletakkan tas _postman_ yang dibawanya di jok belakang dengan hati-hati. Mungkin di dalamnya ada _laptop_.

Judal memasang _seatbelt_ dan menyetir dengan santai menuju _waterpark_ yang mereka tuju. Kougyoku tidak begitu pandai berenang. Ia hanya bisa gaya dada, dan tidak bisa gaya lainnya. Sementara Judal sangat lincah, dan merupakan perenang yang handal. Kouha menjuluki Judal 'Lumba-lumba Perairan Tropis'. Kougyoku sebenarnya malu menerima ajakan Judal ini, takut ditertawakan dan dikata-katai seperti biasa. Namun seperti kata pujangga yang entah ia baca di situs mana, jiwa muda yang dilanda cinta bahkan sanggup menghentikan badai. Kougyoku membuang jauh-jauh rasa jaimnya demi pergi bersama Judal.

Ya, yang penting pergi sama Judal.

"Nanti jangan sampai sore-sore banget, ya! Jam tujuh nanti, aku mau ketemu orang." kata Judal datar.

"Masalah pekerjaan?" tanya Kougyoku.

Judal mengangguk. "Dia desainer interior. Lima hari yang lalu aku menerima _job_ memotret dari majalah yang memang membahas desain bangunan."

"Kalau gitu, kita bisa main sampai jam 4, lalu Judal-chan bisa memulangkan aku."

"Malas, ah." Judal memutar setir dan merutuk kesal karena parkiran lumayan penuh. "Kau ikut saja."

_Waterpark_ yang mereka kunjungi ramai sekali. Wajar saja, ini hari minggu. Wahana yang disediakan juga cukup banyak. Kougyoku berbinar-binar senang dan membayangkan seseru apa harinya kali ini. Judal memberikannya tiket masuk berupa sebuah kartu yang ternyata bisa dipakai untuk transaksi pembelian _merchandise_ dan makanan pada gerai-gerai tertentu dalam jumlah terbatas.

Mereka berpisah untuk ganti pakaian. Kougyoku menatap pakaian renangnya dengan gugup. Pakaian renang yang dibawa Kougyoku berbentuk _one piece halter_ berwarna biru gelap. Tidak terlalu terbuka, namun cukup memperlihatkan bentuk badannya. Kougyoku mengenakannya, lalu mengoleskan _sunblock_ ke seluruh tubuhnya agar kulitnya tidak terbakar matahari. Setelah itu, ia keluar dan menunggu Judal di dekat ruang ganti laki-laki. Kougyoku baru melihat Judal keluar dari ruang ganti laki-laki setelah dua puluh menit menunggu. Judal mengenakkan _surfer shorts_ berwarna biru muda bermotif ombak. Kulitnya yang kuning langsat dan lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping dan berotot memberikan kesan seksi. Di pinggang kiri Judal ada sebuah tato yang berbentuk naga dengan empat sayap ala Eropa, dan di betis kanannya ada tato sebuah pedang yang dililit sulur berduri. Tato-tato itu membawa aura gelap kepada wajah Judal yang imut, membuatnya terkesan _unpredictable_.

"Tadi Kouen telepon aku. Dia minta titip belikan Amoxicilin. Itu apaan, sih?" tanya Judal sambil menghampiri Kougyoku.

"Itu obat antibiotik. Kouen-nii selalu menyediakannya. Judal-chan tidak tahu, ya, kalau Kouen-nii punya sinusitis?"

"Yang suka bersin-bersin itu?"

"He'eh." Kougyoku mengangguk.

"Nanti ingatkan aku untuk beli itu di apotek." Kata Judal singkat. "Gyo-gyo! Perosotan itu memanggil kitaaaa!"

Judal menarik tangan Kougyoku dan mengambil sebuah ban besar untuk wahana seluncuran. Dengan penuh semangat Judal membopong ban besar itu sambil menggandeng Kougyoku dan menaiki tangga wahana air yang ia inginkan. Kougyoku merinding ngeri. Seluncuran itu tinggi sekali, dan juga ada beberapa putaran 360 derajat. Kelihatannya menakutkan. Namun Judal tidak memedulikan rasa takut Kougyoku.

"Judal-chaaan! Aku nggak mauuu!" rengek Kougyoku sambil memberontak.

"Baweeel!" Judal menarik Kougyoku sampai terduduk di pangkuannya. Kemudian sang petugas mendorong ban mereka berdua hingga meluncur turun.

"Ju..ju...Gyaaaaa!"

"Wuahahahahaha~~"

Dari awal mereka main sampai jam lima sore, Judal dan Kougyoku sudah menaiki 10 buah wahana air, dan beberapa wahana seperti Water Dragon dan Scream Slide sudah dinaiki sebanyak lima kali berturut-turut. Itu belum dihitung mengarungi kolam ombak dan mengitari sungai buatan yang mengelilingi lima buah wahana air. Judal kelihatan bahagia, mungkin saja selama dia di Australia, Judal menjadi seorang _adrenalin junkie. _Setelah menaiki Water Dragon untuk yang ke enam kalinya, Kougyoku menyerah dan hanya duduk bersandar di sebuah kursi panjang sambil melepas penat. Judal malah meninggalkannya dan menaiki Scream Slide sebanyak dua kali lalu pergi entah kemana. Karena merasa kesal, Kougyoku berjalan menuju ruang ganti dan membuka lokernya. Ia menyalakan ponsel dan memilih mencari kesibukan baru yang tidak melelahkan. Misalkan, SMS-an.

SMS siapa?

Kougyoku menatap nomor tak dikenal yang terpampang di deretan pesan masuk. Ah, iya. Itu nomornya Alibaba. Cowok pirang itu kini menjadi salah satu teman dekatnya, meskipun tidak sedekat Toto dan Morgiana. Kougyoku merasa sangat ingin SMS-an dengannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kougyoku mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Alibaba.

"_Alibaba-chan, sedang apa? Aku bosan, nih! Temani aku SMS-an, ya?"_

Terkirim.

Tiga puluh detik kemudian balasannya datang.

"_Mungkin baru bisa agak malam. Aku bantu ibuku di kedai. Kalau sudah selesai aku akan SMS."_

Kougyoku memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia kembali menaruh ponselnya di loker, lalu mengunci loker tersebut. Ia sudah lelah, cenderung bosan karena Judal mengajaknya menaiki wahana yang sama berkali-kali. Kougyoku mendesah, kemudian berjalan keluar ruang ganti. Mungkin saja Judal mencarinya, kan?

Ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut legam itu sedang duduk dan berduaan dengan seorang perempuan, Kougyoku menarik perkatannya tadi. Judal tidak mencarinya sama sekali. Mereka mengobrol seru sekali, lalu Judal tertawa lepas. Sementara perempuan itu sesekali mencuri-curi pandang kepada Judal, atau mengusap lengan kokohnya. Atau memandangi tato di tubuhnya sambil menggigit bibir. Melihat gelagat perempuan itu, darah Kougyoku mendidih. Siapa perempuan murahan itu?! Berani-beraninya dia memandangi Judal dengan cara seperti itu!

"Judal-chan!" panggil Kougyoku kesal sambil menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Oho, Gyo-gyo!" Judal menoleh dan menawarkan sebuah kursi kosong di dekatnya. "Kupikir kau sudah bilasan."

"Huh." Kougyoku membuang mukanya. "Belum."

"Kau mau makan apa?" Judal mengulurkan tangannya, lalu menempelkannya di dahi Kougyoku. "Belum makan, kan?"

"Mungkin." Ketus Kougyoku.

Judal mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. Ia kembali mengobrol dengan perempuan itu, sesekali menyesap minuman semacam _cocktail_. Namun setelah beberapa lama, perempuan itu memberikan kecupan di pipi Judal dan meninggalkannya. Perempuan itu menemui beberapa kelompok orang dan pergi ke wahana kolam ombak.

"Pacar baru?" tanya Kougyoku pedas.

"Baru kenal tadi." Judal memanggil seorang _waiter_ dan memesan dua porsi _fried chicken_.

"Baru kenal tapi sudah mesra._ Australian style_?"

Judal menatapnya dengan janggal. Kougyoku hanya menunduk, memandangi meja kayu yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Tak lama, dua porsi _fried chicken_ datang. Disajikan dalam keranjang kertas yang dilapisi kertas minyak, berisi dua potong paha ayam, kentang goreng dan satu cangkir kecil saus cocolan. Judal menaikkan dagu Kougyoku dengan telunjuknya hingga Kougyoku agak menengadah dan menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil.

"Kau cemburu ya, Gyo-gyo?" tanyanya.

"Cem..." wajah Kougyoku mendadak bersemu merah. "Apaan?! Memangnya aku siapanya Judal-chan?!"

Judal tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan saking kerasnya dia tertawa, beberapa orang hingga menoleh. Kougyoku mengalihkan rasa salah tingkahnya dengan memakan _fried chicken_ miliknya. Bumbunya agak pedas, tetapi rasanya enak sekali.

"Nggak usah pake cemburu-cemburan, kali." Judal masih terbahak pelan, lalu mencomot kentang gorengnya. "Aku masih jadi pangeranmu, kok."

_DEG!_

"Judal-chan..." Kougyoku menatap Judal ragu-ragu. "Aku..."

"Mau pulang?" potong Judal. "Habiskan saja dulu makanmu. Setelah mandi, kita langsung pergi."

Kougyoku menggigit paha ayamnya dengan tidak selera. Beberapa hari ini Judal membuat perasaannya jungkir balik, jumpalitan tidak jelas dengan kata-kata _cliffhanger_ dan multitafsir tersebut. Apa ini salah satu tingkah iseng Judal? Kougyoku berharap tidak. Ia hanya mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa rasa sukanya kepada Judal bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap main-main. Pemuda bersurai legam itu (sepertinya) cukup berpengalaman masalah wanita. Maka, Kougyoku memilih langkah aman untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkan rasa sukanya kepada Judal. Entah benar atau cuma perasaannya saja, sepertinya Judal sudah tahu.

Pemilik blog Al-Tharmen Workshop itu memandangi wahana Water Dragon sambil mengunyah daging ayam. Mungkin ia menimbang-nimbang apakah hendak main lagi atau tidak. Sementara Kougyoku menatap Judal, mematri sisi lain dari teman kecilnya, kerabat jauh sekaligus laki-laki idaman sesuai konsep dan tipenya. Kesan _boyish_ Judal yang jahil dan cuek kini sedikit pudar. Postur tubuhnya yang kokoh dan potongan rambut barunya, tato di tubuhnya, cara matanya memandang sesuatu serta siluet sampingnya menghadirkan sisi sensualitas Judal yang belum pernah dilihatnya sama sekali. Kalau ini adalah _dating simulation game_, sosok Judal yang kini dipandanginya sudah merupakan tanda-tanda bahwa skenario akan mengarah kepada wanita berpikir yang 'bukan-bukan' mengenai pria yang dikencaninya.

Kalau Kougyoku tidak menerima ajakan Judal main ke _waterpark_ ini, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah melihat sosok Judal yang seseksi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Abanazer, kau adalah laki-laki paling berbahaya yang pernah kukenal!"_

"_Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Angela?" _

_Abanazer mendekatiku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku. Ini sudah kencan kami yang ke 20. Sosok Abanazer yang kelihatan dingin ternyata mampu menghangatkan hatiku. Cukup hangat hingga aku terlalu mabuk kepayang untuk menolak apapun yang ia perbuat kepadaku..._

"Gyo-gyo! Turun!"

Kougyoku terkesiap. Ponselnya terlempar dan jatuh dibawah jok. Setelah bermain di _waterpark_, Judal mengajaknya bertemu desainer interior tersebut. Ternyata pertemuan itu hanya sebentar. Mereka pulang, dan terjebak macet yang membuat Judal mengucapkan segala macam sumpah serapah yang ia ketahui. Kougyoku yang tidak ingin menanggapi Judal, memilih bermain _dating simulation game_ favoritnya. Sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai.

"Iih! Mana tadi ponselku..." Kougyoku melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mencari-cari dimana ponselnya. "Judal-chan, tidak ada!"

"Pasti ada lah, Gyo-gyo bodoh!" Judal keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan memutar. Ia membuka pintu di samping Kougyoku dan membungkuk. "Sini, biar aku yang carikan!"

Judal merogoh-rogoh bagian bawah jok Kougyoku dengan susah payah. Kougyoku yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya diam saja. Ia terkesiap ketika Judal menempelkan wajahnya ke pangkuannya, lalu membungkuk. Ia kelihatan serius sekali. Dan tak lama, ia menggenggam ponsel Kougyoku.

_Auh...aah...aah..._

_Abanazer kelihatan begitu menikmatinya..._

"Heh?" Judal melirik ponsel Kougyoku dan berseru kaget. "Kau main apaan ini, Gyo-gyo?!"

"Ukh!" Kougyoku merengut kesal dan merebut ponselnya. "Kembalikan, Judal-chan!"

Tiba-tiba Judal menahan pundak Kougyoku dengan satu tangan. Ekspresinya agak sulit dideskripsikan. Antara kasihan, marah dan jijik. Kougyoku membuang mukanya dengan kesal. Mau apa Judal sekarang? Mengata-ngatainya _jomblo ngenes_ karena main _dating simulation game_?

"Seorang gadis tidak boleh punya pikiran kotor." Tegurnya dingin. "Paham?"

"Pikiran kotor apa!? Aku cuma main ini sebagai hiburan. Aku tidak punya pacar sungguhan, puas?!" Kougyoku mendorong-dorong dada Judal. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Pacar yang mau menciummu, begitu!? Jawab aku, Ren Kougyoku!"

Kougyoku terhenyak. Nada bicara Judal tadi benar-benar kasar. Dan Judal nyaris tidak pernah memanggil namanya secara benar, kecuali ia marah besar. Kougyoku menunduk, tidak berani menatap Judal. Matanya terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa malu, seakan Judal membuka aib terbesarnya di khalayak umum. Memang benar, terkadang Kougyoku membayangkan seperti apa rasanya dicium laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi apa daya, dia tidak punya pacar. Tetapi bukankah angan-angan itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar? Pasti semua gadis pernah berkhayal demikian, bukan?

Ia tidak berani balas menatap Judal dan balik membela diri. Judal yang tengah marah sekarang kelihatan begitu menakutkan.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu dari mulutmu, Judal-chan." Isak Kougyoku. "Kau jahat!"

"Gyo-gyo...aku tidak..." Judal mengelak.

"Aku membencimu, Judal-chan! Aku..."

Judal mengunci bahu Kougyoku dengan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya yang tipis merapat, mencium bibir Kougyoku dengan begitu kalap. Kougyoku membeku. Meskipun tangan Judal terasa dingin, bibirnya terasa hangat. Ia merasa otaknya meleleh keluar, ketika merasakan bibir Judal memagut liar bibir dan dagunya, kemudian meninggalkan kecupan ringan di lekukan leher dan telinganya. Pemuda bersurai legam itu melepaskan Kougyoku perlahan-lahan, lalu berbisik,

"_Uninstall _permainan bodoh itu."

Kougyoku masih terdiam. Airmata mengalir dari kedua matanya tanpa mampu ia bendung lagi. Dadanya bergemuruh. Perasaannya campur aduk. Judal masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja tanpa menoleh Kougyoku sama sekali. Kougyoku mendadak merasa kelu. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kini mendobrak-dobrak hati nuraninya.

Ia menyukai Judal dari dulu.

Tetapi kenapa saat Judal menciumnya, ia tidak merasa senang?

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter empat update. Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan **_**update**_** kali ini. Ada begitu banyak kendala yang membuat saya tidak bisa mem-publish chapter ini. Saya bingung bagaimana membuat Judal kelihatan JAUH lebih menyebalkan dibanding karakter asli, dan juga menunjukkan sosok dewasanya. Seperti biasa, saya suka sekali dengan review, fave, kritikan, masukan bahkan flame sekalipun. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya  
**


	5. V: Revealed

Mawar Kertas dan Gula-gula Kapas

Summary: Mana yang akan kamu pilih? Orang yang tidak punya apa-apa tetapi mencintaimu, atau orang yang memiliki segalanya tetapi tidak mencintaimu?

Pairing: Alibaba x Kougyoku, Judal x Kougyoku

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Magi ©Shinobu Ohtaka. Saya hanya seorang fans berat :)

Warning: ABSOLUTELY OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Garing. Roman gagal. Humor nggak kena. Typo. Tidak mengikuti Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung bahasa gaul tidak baku. Tidak suka? Silakan klik tombol _back_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I know when a woman is afraid and pretending not to be."_

-Skyfall (2013)-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ren Hakuryuu membopong kotak bekalnya dan memilih makan siang bersama Kougyoku, Kouha, Morgiana dan Toto. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak makan hanyalah Toto. Ia cuma menyeruput sekotak susu. Alasannya karena nanti sepulang sekolah ia punya rencana makan bareng Olba. Bekal makan siang Hakuryuu kelihatan luar biasa menggoda (cuma nasi dengan mentega. Lauknya omelette dengan bayam dan beberapa iris daging asap yang digoreng). Bahkan tanpa izin Kouha dan Kougyoku mencomoti bekal sepupunya tersebut.

"Hakuryuu bau, ih!" pekik Toto seraya pindah duduk dari sebelah Hakuryuu menjadi sebelah Kouha.

"Apanya yang bau?" tanya Morgiana dengan pandangan tajam. Mungkin itu bentuk pembelaan sebagai pacar atau karena Morgiana tahu bahwa Hakuryuu selalu wangi. Parfumnya Hakuryuu Bvlgari Aqua. Ia bahkan hafal wangi kekasihnya seperti apa.

"Baunya aneh gitu. Kayak minyak tanah." bahu Toto bergetar. "Habis ngapain, sih?"

"Memang." ketus Hakuryuu. Ia membuka kemejanya dan hanya mengenakkan sehelai kaus rangkap. Kougyoku menyadari bahwa baik di kemeja Hakuryuu maupun celana panjangnya di bagian lutut kelihatan agak lembab. Seperti bekas ketumpahan. "Gara-gara Alibaba."

"Celanamu ketumpahan apa?" tanya Kougyoku tiba-tiba.

"Spirtus." Hakuryuu menjawab jengkel. "Untung cuma meja yang terbakar. Salah-salah sedikit, aku juga bisa ikut terbakar."

Lalu Hakuryuu menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya. Di kelas kimia bersama guru seksi Yamraiha-sensei, tengah diadakan praktek uji makanan. Saat menguji glukosa menggunakan fehling, sampel yang diujikan harus ditaruh dalam tabung reaksi, ditetesi 5ml fehling, lalu dididhkan dalam gelas beaker berisi air yang dipanaskan menggunakan pembakar spirtus. Entah apa yang dilakukan Alibaba yang kebetulan sekelompok dengan Hakuryuu, pembakar spirtus itu terguling dan jatuh tepat di pangkuan Hakuryuu. Spirtusnya tumpah, dan api menjalari meja dan membakar jas lab Hakuryuu seketika. Beberapa orang sibuk memadamkan api meja. Aladdin membantu Hakuryuu melepaskan jasnya yang terbakar. Tetapi secara keseluruhan, ia tidak terluka. Hanya masih kesal saja dengan Alibaba.

"Aku akan mencucikannya, Hakuryuu-san!" Morgiana mengambil kemeja Hakuryuu yang ditanggalkan tersebut dan berlari ke toilet.

"Mana kering..." ucap Hakuryuu pendek. Morgiana sudah terlalu jauh larinya ketika hendak ia larang.

"Kan tidak dibasahi semua. Hanya bagian yang kena spirtusnya." ucap Kouha. "Ini enak, lho! Kau ini benar-benar _masterchef_, Hakuryuu!"

"_Masterchef_ sih _masterchef_, terus aku makan apa?" Hakuryuu tertawa dan mulai memakan bekalnya juga.

Hari ini Kougyoku tidak membawa bekal. Sebenarnya Judal sudah menyiapkannya tadi pagi. Roti panggang diolesi selai coklat dan ditaburi bubuk kacang. Tetapi Kougyoku enggan membawanya. Kougyoku masih marah dengan Judal atas kelakuannya kemarin. Meski di dalam hatinya ia merasa Judal pantas mendapatkan sikap permusuhan dari Kougyoku, ada perasaan bersalah di dalam nuraninya. Ia dan Judal tidak pernah marahan seumur hidup mereka. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Ia ingin menjauhi Judal sampai dirinya agak lebih tenang.

"Hei, nee-san baru beli beberapa DVD baru. Mau nonton, nggak?" tanya Hakuryuu kepada Kougyoku dan Kouha.

"Mau, mau!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Kougyoku mengiyakannya.

"Mau jidatmu! Bukannya En-nii masih melarangmu main ke luar?" cibir Kouha.

"Kalau pergi sama Judal dan ke rumah Hakuei-san nggak dihitung." Kougyoku menjulurkan lidahnya ke Kouha.

"Wah, wah! Jadi rumahnya Hakuryuu semacam ekstra teritorial dari rumahmu?" tanya Toto.

"Daripada ekstra teritorial, lebih tepat disebut 'tempat main.'" balas Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu-san! Kemejamu sudah bersih."

Morgiana kembali sambil membawa-bawa kemeja Hakuryuu yang benar-benar bersih seperti sediakala. Sang pacar kembali menggunakannya, sementara tiga orang sisanya memandang Morgiana dengan pandangan heran. Jurus sakti macam apa yang membuatnya bisa mengeringkan pakaian dalam sepuluh menit?

"Kucuci dengan hati-hati di bagian kotornya, terus kukeringkan dengan hand dryer." Morgiana tertawa kecil.

"_Property abuse_ itu namanya." Kouha ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Apa?" Morgiana menatap Kouha tidak mengerti.

"Penyalahgunaan suatu benda." jelas Hakuryuu. "Nggak masalah, sih. Asal jangan sering-sering."

Kougyoku berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Kougyoku, mau kemana?" tanya Toto.

"Aku balik duluan, ya. Mau ngadem di kelas." Kougyoku tertawa kecil.

Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya. Habis ini pelajaran matematika. Membayangkannya saja sudah bikin malas. Kougyoku cuma memendamkan wajahnya ke dalam tas dengan pasrah.

"Kougyoku..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kougyoku menegakkan lagi kepalanya. Ternyata Alibaba. Cowok pirang itu membalik kursi di depan meja Kougyoku dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Jaketmu, ya?" Kougyoku mengambil _denim jacket_ Alibaba yang belum dikembalikannya dari kemarin, dan memberikannya kepada pemilik jaket tersebut.

"Maaf, ya. Aku lupa." Kougyoku tersenyum malu.

"Nih!" Alibaba menaruh sekotak _sushi_ dengan sepasang sumpit dan sekaleng _green tea _dingin.

"Kenapa tiap hari membelikan aku ini?" tanya Kougyoku.

"Kau suka, bukan?" Alibaba balik bertanya. "Atau mungkin sedang tidak _mood_?"

"Bu...bukan..."Kougyoku menggeleng. "Aku...jadi tidak enak."

"Cuma _sushi_, kok." Alibaba tersenyum simpul. "Bukan cincin berlian. Jadi aku nggak keberatan."

Kougyoku tertawa. Ia membuka sumpit dan kotak plastik kemasan _sushi_ tersebut, kemudian memakannya. Alibaba hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kougyoku heran.

"Nggak." Alibaba menggeleng. "Ah, iya. Nanti sore tim sepak bola sekolah kita akan melawan tim dari SMA Artemyra. Nonton, ya?"

"Aku nggak suka sepak bola." jawab Kougyoku tegas.

"Ayolaaah..." Alibaba menangkupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Hari ini aku turun sebagai _midfielder_, lho!"

Kougyoku terkesiap. Wajahnya mendadak memerah.

"Kau mau aku mendukungmu?!" tanya Kougyoku dengan nada meninggi.

"Nggak juga, sih." Alibaba memasang pose sok ganteng. "Kan mainnya di lapangan sekolah kita. Ya malu, dong kalo nggak ada sponsornya."

"Supporter." ralat Kougyoku.

"Nah, itu maksudnya."

Kougyoku membuntal plastik pembungkus sumpit dan menimpuk Alibaba dengan buntalan plastik tersebut. Ia mengulum senyumnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Bisa-bisanya ngomong hal ngenes dengan pose begitu." kata Kougyoku. "Dasar sok ganteng."

"Emang ganteng, sih." Alibaba menaik-naikkan alisnya sambil menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya.

"Ganteng kok jomblo..." cemooh Kougyoku.

"Weits, jangan salah! Jomblo itu pilihan, tahu!" elak Alibaba.

"Pilihan dari Hongkong. Ngaku aja kalo nggak laku, _keles!_"

"Kau sendiriiiii!" Alibaba menuding Kougyoku frustasi. "Wajahmu manis, anak orang kaya tapi juga jomblo!"

_JEDER!_

Kougyoku rasanya ingin sekali membacok kepala Alibaba dengan kapak. Apa-apaan pujian setinggi langit tadi, lalu akhirnya dijatuhkan ke dalam perut bumi?! Dasar kurang ajar!

Tetapi Alibaba tertawa lebar. Ia menempelkan kaleng _green tea _yang belum dibuka tersebut ke pipi Kougyoku.

_"Cool off your head, babe. It was a joke_." ucap Alibaba dengan aksen _scottish _pada lafal Bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Pokoknya, nggak usah bahas 'jomblo-jomblo' lagi!" Ketus Kougyoku.

"Siap, komandan!" Alibaba langsung memasang sikap hormat.

"Janji dulu!" Kougyoku masih cemberut. Ia mengacungkang kelingkingnya kepada Alibaba.

Cowok pirang itu terdiam sebentar. Ia menautkan kelingkingnya dengan Kougyoku sesaat. Lalu adik tiri Kouha itu tersenyum kembali. Alibaba tersenyum lega, menandakan bahwa keadaan kembali seperti semula. Mereka baikan.

"Kau bilang semalam bantu ibumu di kedai. Sebenarnya ibumu buka kedai apa?" tanya Kougyoku sambil mencomot potongan _sushi _terakhir.

"Ayam." jawab Alibaba pendek.

"Iya, ayamnya dimasak apa? Ibumu tidak mungkin menghidangkan ayam hidup atau ayam mati tanpa dimasak, bukan?"

"Menunya serba ayam." terang Alibaba. "Ada sup, kari ala India, mie ayam Szechuan, dan nasi ayam Hainan. Ada juga ayam Kungpao dan ayam panggang."

"Kayaknya enak..." Renung Kougyoku. Ia pernah sekali makan mie ayam Szechuan bersama Kouen di restoran Cina. Tetapi tidak banyak restoran Cina yang memiliki mie ayam Szechuan yang enak.

Alibaba mengangguk. "Bukanya dari jam sepuluh pagi sampai jam 2 dini hari. Tapi seringkali jam 7 kami sudah tutup. Pelanggannya banyak sekali. Yah, atau mungkin kapasitas kedai dan porsi yang dijual ibuku memang sedikit."

Kougyoku tersenyum. "Kapan-kapan akan aku coba. Dimana kedai ibumu?"

"Di depan rumah." jawab Alibaba polos.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, kemudian tertawa. Padahal tidak ada yang patut ditertawakan. Entah kenapa, Kougyoku ingin sekali tersenyum dan tertawa jika berada di dekat Alibaba. Baik dari sikapnya yang kadang agak 'ajaib' atau waktu yang dihabiskan mereka berdua terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"Jadi kapan pertandingannya mulai, _midfielder?"_ tanya Kougyoku.

"Jam 4." Alibaba berdiri dari kursinya. "Nonton, ya!"

"Apa efeknya kalau aku nonton?" Kougyoku menatap Alibaba jahil. "Apa itu menjamin kemenangan sekolah kita?"

"Nggak juga, sih." Alibaba menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi aku jamin, aku akan bermain semaksimal mungkin!"

DEG!

Kougyoku merasa wajahnya memanas. Alibaba tersenyum lebar kepadanya, lalu pergi sambil membawa _denim jacket_ miliknya. Kougyoku mengusap dadanya. Dentum jantungnya bergemuruh keras dan cepat seakan mau meledak. Rasa hangat menggelegak dari perutnya, hingga membuat Kougyoku ingin teriak. Ia hanya bisa memeluk tasnya dan mendesah lelah. Kenapa setiap ada interaksi antara dirinya dan Alibaba, tubuhnya selalu mengeluarkan reaksi aneh ini?

"Alibaba-chan..." lirih Kougyoku. "Aku kenapa, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kougyoku duduk di sebelah Hakuryuu di bangku penonton lapangan sepak bola. Saat ia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menonton tim kesebelasan sekolah mereka sepulang sekolah kepada Kouha, Toto dan Morgiana, Morgiana bilang bahwa Hakuryuu juga menonton pertandingan itu. Rumah Morgiana hanya 100 meter dari sekolah, sehingga ia selalu menolak ajakan Hakuryuu untuk pulang bareng dan jalan sendirian. Hakuryuu bilang ia akan mengantar Kougyoku pulang selepas pertandingan.

"Bukannya kau tidak suka sepak bola? Kenapa mau nonton?" tanya Hakuryuu penasaran.

"Etto..." Kougyoku membuang muka. "Alibaba-chan yang minta aku menonton."

"Begitu..."

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Kougyoku retoris. Ia tahu sekali bahwa Hakuryuu adalah fans fanatik Chelsea dan paling antusias soal sepak bola. Nyaris tidak mungkin ia melewatkan pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah ini.

"Sama..." jawab Hakuryuu singkat.

Kougyoku menatapnya heran.

"Alibaba juga memintaku menonton pertandingannya."

"Bukankah kau bilang masih kesal pada Alibaba?"

Hakuryuu terdiam sebentar.

"Aku mungkin masih kesal dengan sikap cerobohnya tadi pagi. Tapi, agaknya kalau aku tidak menontonnya bertanding...menurutku itu agak keterlaluan."

"Hoooo..." Kougyoku mengangguk-angguk. "Kau dan Alibaba-chan dekat sekali, ya?"

"Lumayan." Hakuryuu tersenyum kecil. "Tapi tidak sedekat kau dengan Toto dan Kouha."

"Atau lebih seperti aku dan Morgiana?" tanya Kougyoku. "Kami teman baik, tapi agak jarang sama-sama. Dia lebih sibuk _pacaran_, sih."

Hakuryuu meringis mendengarnya.

Pertandingan dimulai. Kougyoku terperangah melihat Alibaba dengan _jersey _biru gelap kesebelasan SMA Imperium Leam dengan nomor punggung 26, menggiring bola dengan lincahnya. Ia bahkan tidak mudah dijatuhkan atau direbut bolanya. Larinya luar biasa kencang dan teknik-teknik yang dia mainkan sangat mulus. Kougyoku tidak menyangka kalau Alibaba adalah pemain sepak bola yang handal.

"Jago banget, ya..." ungkapnya terpana.

"Uh-hm." Hakuryuu mengangguk. "Tapi dia hanya bagus sebagai pemain tengah. Ia kurang agresif sebagai pemain depan dan kecepatan larinya akan sia-sia kalau ditempatkan sebagai pemain belakang. Tapi, dia _defender_ yang lumayan."

"Um..." Kougyoku mengangguk.

Setelah 20 menit berjalan, SMA Imperium Leam berhasil mencetak gol pertama. Sampai babak pertama habis, kedudukan masih 1-0. Pada saat _break time_, Alibaba menengadah dan melihat ke arah bangku Ren bersaudara. Kougyoku melambai dengan antusias, dan Alibaba membalasnya dengan cara yang lebih lembut.

"Ne...Kougyoku..." Hakuryuu memandang sepupunya tersebut. "Kau dan Alibaba..."

"Dia teman baruku." jawab Kougyoku cepat.

Hakuryuu terdiam. "...apa kau yakin, Alibaba menganggapnya begitu?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Hakuryuu meringis. "Jadi cewek harus peka dikit, dong. Meskipun waktu kutanya dia juga nggak mau ngaku, tapi kurasa Alibaba memiliki sedikit perasaan padamu, Kougyoku."

Kougyoku memilih tidak menanggapi ucapan sepupunya tersebut. Garis cakrawala sudah mulai terlihat dan warna langit yang biru perlahan memudar menjadi oranye keemasan diselingi garis-garis keperakan awan yang menggantung lembut. Sampai pertandingan berakhir pada menit ke 94 (ada sedikit perpanjangan waktu. Kougyoku tidak mengerti kenapa), SMA Imperium Leam tetap unggul dengan skor 1-0 dari SMA Artemyra. Setelah masing-masing pemain berjabat tangan, anak-anak SMA Imperium Leam berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Ayo balik." Hakuryuu menepuk kepala Kougyoku pelan dan berjalan lebih dulu ke luar lapangan sambil menjinjing kunci motornya.

Kougyoku mengangguk. Ia mengambil tasnya namun tidak menyusul Hakuryuu ke luar lapangan. Lini tengah bernomor punggung 26 itu menghampiri Kougyoku.

"Aku nggak bohong, kan?" ucapnya bangga.

"Iya." Kougyoku menarik seulas senyum. "Meskipun bukan kau yang mencetak golnya, Alibaba-chan."

"Sepak bola itu kerja tim. Kita harus percaya satu sama lain agar menang!" elak Alibaba.

"Iya deh, terserah." balas Kougyoku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dasar! Kupikir kau menyu..."

Hakuryuu datang. Alibaba langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Pun begitu dengan Hakuryuu. Suasana super canggung ini menempatkan Kougyoku pada posisi yang sulit. Tetapi atas dorongan hati nurani, Kougyoku menarik tangan Alibaba dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Hakuryuu.

"Kalian kan teman sekelas. Nggak baik kan _selek_ terus menerus begitu." ujar Kougyoku. "Ayo baikan!"

"Cih," Hakuryuu mencemooh. "Apaan, tuh?!"

"Dih, belagu banget! Nggak sudi juga minta maaf sama anak belagu macam kau!" balas Alibaba ketus.

Mereka berdua saling meng_-glare_ dengan sengit. Kougyoku mendesah kesal, menyerah dengan keadaan. Beginilah kalau Hakuryuu sudah kesal. Sikapnya yang _oversensitive _itu membuatnya jadi agak pendendam.

"Yaaah..." Alibaba melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresinya melunak. "Aku hargai kedatanganmu. Makasih sudah nonton."

"Aku nggak kemari untuk menontonmu." balas Hakuryuu pedas.

"Ya iyalaaaah." Alibaba tertawa. "Kata siapa aku main sendiri. Bersebelas, kan?"

Hakuryuu menoleh. Kini ia tidak lagi memberikan _glare _super ketus kepada Alibaba. Ia meringis, lalu mengusap-usap lengannya dengan gugup.

"_Nice match, dude..." _Hakuryuu mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

_"Hell yeah!"_ Alibaba menumbuk bagian atas kepalan tangan Hakuryuu dengan tinjunya, begitupun sebaliknya lalu mereka saling mengadu tinju. Mungkin itu tos khas mereka.

"Nah, gitu dooong." Kougyoku tersenyum bahagia.

"Eh, Kougyoku sudah dijemput?" tanya Alibaba. Ia ternyata tahu bahwa Kougyoku setiap hari diantar-jemput.

"Nggak dijemput." jawab Kougyoku.

"Ah, kuantar pulang, ya!" Alibaba langsung menyanggupi diri.

"Nggak usah repot-repot, Alibaba." Hakuryuu memeluk Kougyoku dari belakang dengan lembut. Ia menaik-naikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi meledek yang ditunjukkan ke Alibaba. Bagi mereka berdua (bertiga dengan Kouha) adegan saling peluk dan cium pipi atau dahi memang sudah biasa. Toh mereka kan sedarah.

"Dia pulang denganku." ucapnya dengan nada super arogan.

"Aaarrgghh! Nggak usah belagak kayak raja minyak, kampreet!" rutuk Alibaba emosi. "Emang nggak cukup apa punya kakak cantik dan pacar _kawaii!"_

"Raja...minyak?" Kougyoku menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung.

"Itu bahasanya anak 2-2." Hakuryuu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalau di kelas-kelas lain, dibilangnya raja harem."

Kougyoku mengangguk paham. Ia juga mengetahui istilah itu ketika Toto menertawai Kouha dan menyebutnya raja harem. Si kakak tiri memberikan penjelasan singkat bahwa maksud dari istilah raja harem (atau raja minyak di kelas Hakuryuu) merujuk pada sindiran bagi cowok yang selalu dikelilingi cewek-cewek (khususnya yang cantik).

"Kenapa, mblo? Sirik, ya?" Hakuryuu menyeringai lebar. Terlebih saat ia menyebut Alibaba dengan panggilan 'mblo' yang merupakan kontraksi dari kata 'jomblo'.

PLETAK!

Kougyoku dan Alibaba menjitak kepala Hakuryuu bersamaan. Tidak bermaksud bersekongkol, hanya saja kata 'jomblo' seakan menjadi kata tabu bagi mereka berdua.

"Nggak usah sebut-sebut kata itu lagi!" omel Kougyoku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukannya mau membatasi pergaulanmu, tapi kurasa 150 undangan saja cukup."

Kougyoku memanyunkan bibirnya. Kakaknya memang mengabulkan keinginannya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 dengan syarat: hanya 150 undangan. Itu berarti ia hanya bisa mengundang teman seangkatannya. Padahal waktu Kouha ulang tahun yang ke 18 (ya, Kouha lebih tua satu tahun dari Kougyoku) ia mengundang semua teman lesnya, teman seluruh sekolah, dan beberapa teman di luar dua kategori barusan.

"Nggak adil! Padahal Kouha bisa mengundang satu sekolah waktu itu!" omel Kougyoku. "Kouen-nii pilih kasih!"

"Itu karena pada pestanya Kouha, yang bayar adalah Koumei." balas Kouen santai. "Lagipula, Kouha kan cowok. Nggak perlu rencana rumit, cukup makanan enak yang banyak dan tamu undangan."

Kougyoku masih manyun.

"Kapasitas restoran yang kurencanakan hanya segitu. Tidak lebih." kata Kouen lagi. "Kalau mau meriah, buat saja sendiri acaranya."

"Memang Kouen-nii _booking _tempat dimana?" tanya Kougyoku penasaran.

"Aunt Marisol Kitchen."

Kougyoku menjerit bahagia. Aunt Marisol Kitchen adalah salah satu restoran super manis bergaya _shabby chic_ yang lagi heboh dibicarakan di sekolahnya. Kougyoku pernah sekali ke sana bersama Kouha. Restoran yang mengunggulkan masakan mediterania itu memiliki atmosfer romantis kala malam, dimana permainan lampu memegang peran krusial. Pilihan Kouen benar-benar tepat!

"Kouen-nii peka banget! _I love you, ti amo, wo ai ni _banget deh!" Kougyoku memeluk Kouen dengan bahagia.

"Iya, sama-sama." Kouen membalas pelukan adik kandungnya lembut. "Perbanyaak koordinasi dengan Judal, ya."

"Judal-chan?" tanya Kougyoku. "Kenapa?"

"Karena biaya _event organizer_ itu mahal, jadi kusuruh saja dia yang merancang pestamu. Selain seleranya bagus, aku bisa dapat jasa maksimal secara cuma-cuma."

"Kouen-nii liciiiik~" Kougyoku tertawa kecil. "Judal-chan mana? Ada?"

"Kayaknya." Kouen mengangkat bahu. "Cari aja."

Kougyoku berjalan, mengitari setiap sudut rumah untuk mencari sosok pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu. Bahkan ia sempat mengetuk pintu kamar Koumei dan Kouha (karena salah satu kebiasaan Judal adalah menginap di kamar orang). Namun nihil. Ia tidak menemukan Judal, padahal mobilnya terparkir di garasi depan. Tetapi pada saat Kougyoku kembali ke kamarnya, ia menemukan Judal di sana. Tubuh rampingnya berbaring di ranjang Kougyoku, dengan sebelah tangan menopang kepala. Kedua telinganya disumpal _earphone_. Ia kelihatan menghayati sekali apapun yang didengarkannya itu. Walaupun tidak punya bakat apapun dalam bermusik, namun selera musik Judal cukup bagus.

Melihat sosok Judal yang sekarang, rasa kesalnya sedikit berkurang. Mungkin saja, Judal kemari karena ingin baikan dengan Kougyoku atas kejadian kemarin. Meskipun tanpa kata-kata, Kougyoku menganggapnya demikian.

"Judal-chan..." panggil Kougyoku.

Judal menoleh, lalu ia melepas kedua _earphone_ yang dikenakannya. Rupanya volume suara yang di dengarkannya tidak terlalu keras.

"Udahan ngambeknya, Gyo-gyo?" tanya Judal.

"Aku nggak ngambek." Kougyoku berbaring di sebelah Judal.

"Kenapa bekalnya nggak dibawa tadi pagi?"

"Nggak suka coklat."

"Bohong." Judal tertawa.

"Aku sedang nggak _mood _bawa bekal." elak Kougyoku.

Judal tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras. Kougyoku hanya menatap Judal dengan pandangan bingung.

"Bohong itu dosa, tahu." Judal mencubit hidung Kougyoku. "Nanti hidungmu tambah panjang."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Judal menurunkan tangannya, lalu memutir-mutir rambut panjang Kougyoku yang sewarna _fuschia_ itu.

"Gimana sekolahmu?" tanya Judal.

"Aku nggak nge-_bully _atau di _bully _anak orang." jawab Kougyoku pendek.

"Ih, kelewat _mainstream_." Judal mendecih. "Cerita, dong. Misalkan ada gurumu yang jahat atau ada anak cewek kaya super menyebalkan..."

"Hakuryuu hampir terbakar di lab kimia tadi." tutur Kougyoku. "Pembakar spirtus terguling di meja kelompoknya. Mejanya terbakar, dan apinya menyambar ke jas Hakuryuu."

"Wuuuuh..." Judal langsung bangun dengan antusias. "Terus, terus?"

"Dia ngambek. Pacarnya membantu mencucikan kemejanya biar nggak bau spirtus. Terus aku dan Kouha merampok bekal makan siang Hakuryuu. Nasinya pakai mentega, terus lauknya telur dadar dengan bayam dan ada daging asap goreng juga."

Judal mengucek-ngucek rambut Kougyoku gemas.

"Kapan mau punya pacar?" tanya Judal iseng.

Kougyoku hanya menjawabnya dengan ekspresi ketus. Judal tertawa terbahak-bahak, kemudian menepuk-nepuk wajah Kougyoku gemas.

"Sudah, ah. Aku ngantuk." Judal mengambil bantal dan berguling malas. "Mumpung aku lagi baik, nih! Besok pagi mau dibuatin bekal apa?"

"Mau yang paling lengkap dan enak!" ucap Kougyoku seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dikasih hati minta jantung." Gerutu Judal.

Kougyoku mencubit pipi Judal gemas, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi sebelum tidur. Sembari menggosok giginya, ia mengingat-ngingat lagi kejadian apa yang tidak ia ceritakan kepada Judal. Soal Alibaba yang mengantarkannya _sushi_ ke kelas, dan pertandingan sepak bola tadi sore. Ngomong-ngomong soal Alibaba, cowok pirang itu juga selalu mengatakan hal-hal multitafsir yang berbau _cliffhanger_. Oh, jangan lupakan sekotak _sushi_ dan sekaleng _green tea _dingin yang selalu dibelikan setiap hari. Dibelikan. Harap digaris bawahi. Kougyoku tidak pernah meminta Alibaba membelikannya, dan juga tidak pernah mengganti uangnya.

_Ayo pulang, tuan putri._

_Tapi aku jamin, aku akan bermain semaksimal mungkin!_

DEG!

Kougyoku kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ini baru pertama kalinya Kougyoku merasakan hal-hal seperti ini. Oh, ayolah...cowok pirang itu adalah pemegang rekor gagal nembak cewek sebanyak 20 kali. Rasanya nggak banget kalau Kougyoku tertarik dengan tipe cowok macam itu.

_Tertarik_.

Gadis itu merenung sejenak. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang benar-benar 'buruk' dalam diri Alibaba. Dia baik. Seorang cowok yang jago olahraga (biasanya cewek-cewek suka atlet). Wajahnya imut, terlebih senyumnya manis sekali. Rasanya agak janggal jika sosok menarik seperti itu selalu saja gagal mendapatkan pacar. Apa dia punya sesuatu yang amat, sangat buruk? Sisi terburuk Alibaba yang pernah dilihat Kougyoku adalah perkelahian kala itu dan sesuatu yang dinamakan Fog Troupe. Tidak ada lagi. Selesai.

Apa masih ada yang lain?

Selesai menggosok gigi, Kougyoku mengambil ponselnya yang tengah di _charge_ dan membuka sebuah pesan kosong. Gadis itu berpikir sejenak, dan dengan nekad dan perasaan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan, kedua ibu jarinya mengetik:

_Alibaba-chan, sudah tidur belum? Aku butuh teman SMS-an._

Kirim.

Kougyoku berbaring di sebelah Judal, merapatkan diri agar bisa merasakan kulit dingin sang pangeran masa kecilnya yang sudah tidur. Pemuda berambut hitam itu wanginya agak aneh. Wangi tubuh (parfumnya) Judal manis sekali, seperti _cupcakes_. Dan juga samar-samar tercium bau kayu-kayuan. Sang model amatir itu pernah bilang bahwa komposisi parfum pria yang digunakannya adalah kayu cedar dan _vanilla_. Kougyoku melekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan ke dada Judal, menyesap dalam-dalam bau manis _vanilla _itu dan membayangkan salah satu adegan _dating simulation game _yang pernah ia mainkan. Adegan itu mengisahkan si cewek memandangi wajah si cowok pujaannya yang tengah terlelap, lalu memberikan kecupan rahasia. Tetapi Kougyoku tidak melakukannya sejauh itu. Ia hanya mengusap-usap paras tampan Judal dengan punggung tangan dan buku-buku jarinya secara perlahan.

TRING!

Kougyoku terperanjat. Ternyata ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Namun ketika di cek, pesan itu bukan dari SMS, melainkan dari _Whatsapp Mesengger_.

_[Alibaba Saluja]: belum, kok. Lewat sini aja, ya! Apa kau sedang punya masalah?_

Kougyoku tidak benar-benar yakin ia punya masalah serius. Masalah serius keluarganya sekarang adalah wacana kalau Kouen akan ke Amerika minggu depan. Selama satu tahun ke depan, ia dan Kouha akan diasuh Koumei. Tentu saja ini salah satu bentuk kemerdekaan. Koumei tidak pernah mau ambil pusing dengan kelakuan adik-adiknya, dan memberikan uang saku lebih banyak dari Kouen. Tetapi, justru sikap cueknya yang membuat Kougyoku dan Kouha kurang dekat dengannya. Kouen benar-benar menjadi pengganti ayah bagi mereka berdua.

Lagipula, itu bukan masalah. Kougyoku mengangkat bahu dan mengetik hal lain.

_Aku berencana merayakan ulang tahunku. Sebenarnya sedang tidak benar-benar punya masalah, sih. Hanya tidak bisa tidur._

_[Alibaba Saluja]: minum susu bisa membantu._

_Aku sudah sikat gigi._

_[Alibaba Saluja]: sikat gigi lagi :D. Atau kumur-kumur air putih. _

_Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?_

_[Alibaba Saluja]: aku habis dari gudang, ambil barang._

_Barang apa?_

_[Alibaba Saluja]: dagangan. Pesanan orang._

_Alibaba-chan dagang apa?_

_[Alibaba Saluja]: macam-macam. Kadang baju, sepatu, _gadget _juga. Cuma kalau _gadget_ agak terbatas._

_Wuiiih, Alibaba-chan kereeen _

_[Alibaba Saluja]: biasa saja, kok. Cuma buat nambah-nambah sedikit uang jajan. _

_Tetap saja keren!_

Kougyoku menguap sesaat. Ia melirik jam di ponselnya dan menyadari bahwa malam sudah mencapai tengahnya. Setengah satu pagi.

_[Alibaba Saluja]: sana tidur! Cewek nggak boleh begadang._

Kougyoku meletakkan ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Satu lagi rahasia Alibaba yang ia ketahui. Kalau dia memang jualan sepatu, baju dan kadang-kadang _gadget_, wajar saja ia punya uang banyak. Tetapi, mengingat jumlah uang yang terdapat di tas sekolahnya kala mereka dijegat malam itu rasanya terlalu banyak untuk sekedar dagang kecil-kecilan. Kougyoku menaksir jumlah uang itu bisa diatas lima puluh juta Yen. Dari mana Alibaba dapat uang sebanyak itu? Benarkah hanya dari dagang kecil-kecilan?

_Grey market._

Kata itu diucapkan si kepala komplotan kepada Alibaba. Kougyoku tidak tahu _grey market _itu apa. Rasa penasaran yang besar membuatnya membangunkan Judal, siapa tahu pemuda super jahil itu tahu sesuatu.

"Judal-chan..." Kougyoku mengguncang-guncang tubuh Judal cukup keras.

"Hmmm?" gumam Judal. Matanya masih terpejam. Mungkin ia sudah setengah bangun.

"_Grey market _itu apa?" tanya Kougyoku.

"Ya gitu..." Judal menggaruk pipinya. "Kalo _black market _itu pasar untuk barang-barang ilegal, di dalam _grey market_ masih ada barang-barang _original_ yang di dapat secara halal. Dari sisa _reject_ pabrik atau impor dari pedagang di luar negeri. Kadang kecampur sama barang dari _black market_ juga, sih."

"Temanku katanya orang _grey market_." Kata Kougyoku.

"Uuunghhh..."Judal menggeliat pelan. "Jangan dekat-dekat kalo gitu."

"Apa orang _grey market_ itu jahat, Judal-chan?"

"Nggak semuanya." Judal berbalik, memunggungi Kougyoku. "Cuma orang _grey market_ itu semuanya berbahaya. Bisa dibilang mafia kelas teri sampai kelas menengah."

"Ma..." Kougyoku tertegun. "Kayak orang-orang _underground_ gitu?"

Judal tidak menjawab. Ia mungkin sudah tidur lagi.

Kalau Alibaba adalah orang yang berkecimpung di _grey market_, apakah dia juga berbahaya?

Kougyoku meredam pemikiran itu sambil menarik selimut dan memejamkan mata. Mungkin mulai dari sekarang, ia harus sedikit menjaga jarak dengan cowok pirang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter lima update! **

**Makasih ya semuanya sudah mau membaca Mawar Kertas dan Gula-gula Kapas hingga chapter lima. Saya amat sangat mengapresiasi hal tersebut #deepbow. Oh, iya, btw istilah grey market itu beneran ada. Lebih jelasnya bisa dilihat di **_**google**_**. Apa yang ada dijalankan Alibaba di fic ini **_**grey-to-black-market**_** #halah, yang emang pernah author denger di kalangan orang-orang pelabuhan. Uuh, Alibaba jadi bad boy #duagh. **

**Seperti biasa: menerima review, rekues, flame, kritik dan saran yang membangun dan santun, serta dukungan untuk melanjutkan fic ini ke chapter berikutnya. Makasih :)**

**#ilang **


	6. VI: Love

Mawar Kertas dan Gula-gula Kapas

Summary: Mana yang akan kamu pilih? Orang yang tidak punya apa-apa tetapi mencintaimu, atau orang yang memiliki segalanya tetapi tidak mencintaimu?

Pairing: Alibaba x Kougyoku, Judal x Kougyoku

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Magi ©Shinobu Ohtaka. Saya hanya seorang fans berat :)

Warning: ABSOLUTELY OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Garing. Roman gagal. Humor nggak kena. Typo. Tidak mengikuti Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung bahasa gaul tidak baku. Tidak suka? Silakan klik tombol _back_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Judal-chan! Aku mau undangannya berbentuk _pop-up_ dan bahasanya ala-ala undangan _tea party_, ya!"

"Hm."

"Makanannya enaknya seperti apa? _Three course_ continental atau _four course _ala Italia? Aunt Marisol Kitchen menyediakannya, kan?"

"_Three course_. Kalau mau pakai _four course_ ala Italia, _budget _-nya bisa naik sampai tiga kali lipat."

"Oh, iya! Aku juga mau ada pelayan yang berkeliling atau meja kecil tempat _hors d'œuvre_."

"Hm."

"Ada stan khusus teh juga, ya? Dan _dessert _-nya..."

"Gyo-gyo bawel!" rutuk Judal. "Kalau mau buat pesta pake otak, dong!"

Kougyoku merengut. Ucapan Judal tadi terdengar luar biasa jahat di telinganya. Sementara pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan cueknya menggulung _fettucini _di piringnya dan memakannya dengan santai. Tangannya sesekali menulis di _notes_ bergambar padang bunga lavender dan rumah kuno sederhana di pedesaan Inggris. Mereka berdua tengah berada di Aunt Marisol Kitchen. Restoran ini mungkin memiliki interior yang lucu. Namun luasnya hanya 10x18 meter (lantai bawah) ditambah 8x15 meter (lantai atas, sudah termasuk balkon). Dua ruangan ini mungkin saja tidak cukup untuk menampung 180 orang. Undangan sebenarnya hanya 150 orang. Judal melebihkan sedikit anggarannya sebagai bentuk antisipasi.

"Kalau mau pakai _hors d'œuvre_, berarti anggaran untuk makan malamnya dialihkan kesana. Mungkin hasilnya lebih banyak, tetapi _hors d'œuvre_ itu harganya lebih mahal dari makanan pembuka biasa. Dan lagi, Aunt Marisol Kitchen belum tentu bisa menyediakannya." Terang Judal.

"Lalu untuk makan malamnya bagaimana?"

"_Buffet_, mungkin. Dan akan ada penyajinya. Jadi kita tidak akan takut kehabisan makanan."

"Kue?"

Tangan Judal berhenti menulis. Ia menatap Kougyoku lama, lalu memakan kembali _fettucini_-nya hingga habis. Pada akhirnya, Judal tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kougyoku tadi. Ia malah membuka lembaran baru, dan kembali menulis rencana yang ada di kepalanya.

"Atau mau dikonsepkan _tea party_, dengan makanan ringan dan semi berat?" celoteh Kougyoku lagi.

"Tapi itu butuh tatanan meja. Dan ini bisa menyulitkan." Bantah Judal.

Ia memanggil pelayan dan meminta untuk dibawakan makanan penutup yang tadi dipesannya.

"Kau kelihatan lebih murung semenjak Kouen pergi ke Amerika." Gumam Judal lagi.

"Ah?" Kougyoku mengulum garpunya. Ia tidak menjawab apapun, namun ekspresinya seakan menggambarkan kalau ucapan Judal benar.

Tadi pagi, hanya Koumei dan Judal yang mengantar Kouen menuju bandara. Keberangkatannya pagi-pagi sekali. Sebelum pergi, tentu saja Kouha dan Kougyoku sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal, selama satu tahun kedepan mereka akan diurus Koumei. Judal akan pulang ke Australia minggu depan karena liburannya telah usai. Sekalian untuk sidang skripsi dan mengurusi keperluan wisuda, dan kembali tepat tiga bulan mendatang saat ulang tahun Kougyoku. Makanya, pemuda berambut hitam itu benar-benar merencanakan pesta ini sedemikian rupa sehingga 'Gyo-gyo' tidak akan membuatnya berantakan.

"Kau kesepian kalau tidak ada aku, ya?" Judal tertawa mengejek.

"Enak aja. Malah enak, nggak ada yang mengganggu ketentraman rumah." Balas Kougyoku sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Yosh! Karena aku takut kau merindukanku, mari kita jalan-jalan sehabis iniiii!"

Maka, setelah selesai makan di Aunt Marisol Kitchen, Judal mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah taman ria di pinggir kota. Kougyoku melirik jam digital di dasbor mobil dengan resah. Setengah tujuh malam. Besok ia masih harus bersekolah dan Judal malah mengajaknya jalan-jalan? Tetapi mau tidak setuju seperti apapun, Kougyoku tidak bisa protes. Kemungkinan terburuk bahwa Judal akan menurunkannya di tengah jalan terlintas di kepala Kougyoku.

"Nggak usah sok lugu begitu, ah." Judal tertawa hambar. "Gyo-gyo tidak rajin belajar seperti Kouha, kan? Jadi nggak masalah kalau aku membawamu jalan-jalan."

"Aku rajin!" seru Kougyoku tersinggung.

"Tapi nilainya masih segitu-gitu saja." Judal menarik rem tangan. "Berhentilah memikirkan masalah pacar, Gyo-gyo!"

Kougyoku menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. "Judal-chan kejam. Nggak ngerti perasaan cewek."

Namun Judal malah turun dari mobil. Kougyoku baru memutuskan akan melayangkan aksi ngambek ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kougyoku.

"Turunlah. Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu kalau aku sebenarnya mengerti perasaanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taman ria itu bernama Tamara Neverland. Kougyoku tidak tahu mengapa dinamakan demikian. Tempat itu benar-benar indah dengan dekorasi cahaya yang luar biasa, lokasi wahana permainan yang tertata rapi dan banyaknya _vending machine_ yang memudahkan para pengunjung menikmati makanan dan minuman ringan tanpa harus mengantri panjang. _Carousel_-nya paling banyak diminati cewek-cewek seusia Kougyoku. Permainan lain seperti _jet coaster_ dan labirin kaca serta rumah hantu juga ada. Yang jelas, meskipun hari ini masih termasuk _weekday_, tetapi pengunjungnya banyak sekali. Judal menggenggam pergelangan Kougyoku dengan erat, memastikannya tidak tertinggal tetapi tidak peduli apakah gadis berambut panjang _fuschia_ itu terseret-seret atau menjerit minta istirahat. Wahana yang mereka coba pertama adalah _bumper car_. Si model amatir begitu senang bisa mengemudikan mobil dengan binar, menabrak pengendara lain tanpa perlu memusingkan masalah asuransi. Judal tertawa lebar. Kelihatan sangat, sangat bahagia.

"Woooh!" Judal tersentak sedikit ketika menabrak pagar pembatas. "Demi apapun, ini seru banget!"

"Mou, Judal-chan, aku mau main ituuuu..." Kougyoku menggelayuti lengan Judal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _ferris wheel_.

"Oh, itu? Ayo!" balasnya sambil melangkah turun dari _bumper car_.

Kougyoku menaiki kabin kecil _ferris wheel_ dengan penuh semangat, sehingga membuat Judal harus bergeser sedikit untuk meredam guncangan kecil yang dibuat Kougyoku. Porosnya berputar perlahan. Pemandangan sekitar Tamara Neverland perlahan berganti panorama kerlipan kota megapolitan tempat mereka tinggal. Langit tidak lagi terlihat hitam kelam, hanya bagaikan tirai berwarna samar yang menaungi ledakan cahaya yang menggambarkan kota megapolitan tersebut berdenyut hidup. Bulan separuh muncul malam ini, terlihat menggantung dengan muram dan terabaikan. Kedua mata Judal yang bagaikan batu _ruby_ menatap lekat-lekat pemandangan dibalik kaca. Kougyoku menggeser posisi duduknya dengan resah. Ia mempersiapkan sebuah kado kecil untuk Judal sebagai kado perpisahan. Meskipun sepertinya itu tidak perlu, Judal pasti akan menanggapinya begitu. Judal akan kembali lagi satu bulan mendatang.

Kado itu adalah salah satu bentuk kebulatan tekad Kougyoku.

Semenjak insiden ciuman itu, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi Judal. Sang model amatir dengan potongan rambut _godfather style_ itu sudah menghancurkan peran abadinya sebagai teman kecil Kougyoku. Ciuman itu seakan menjadi sebuah tamparan bagi Kougyoku bahwa Judal yang sekarang mungkin bisa _lebih_ dari sekedar pemeran pangeran pada masa kecilnya.

Bagaimana jika Judal bisa menjadi pangerannya sungguhan? Tidak dalam konteks ketika Kougyoku masih TK. Ia mengumpulkan keberanian yang selama ini selalu tercecer di relung hatinya untuk mengungkapkan rasa sukanya kepada Judal, konsep pangeran impiannya yang terpatri dalam sosok seorang model amatir dan mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan Hubungan Internasional yang berusia 22 tahun itu.

"Judal-chan?"

"Hm?"

Kougyoku menyodorkan kotak persegi panjang kecil dan menaruhnya di pangkuan Judal.

"Apaan nih?" katanya apatis.

"Kado." Jawab Kougyoku dengan wajah bersemu. "_Farewell gift_."

"Nggak biasanya kamu ngasih kado perpisahan." Judal langsung membukanya untuk mengetahui apa isinya. "Kamu naksir aku ya, Gyo-gyo."

"Iya."

Judal mengangkat mukanya dengan pandangan bingung. "Hah?"

"Aku...suka..." Kougyoku membuang muka malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah cangkang kepiting rebus. "Judal-chan."

Judal menatap Kougyoku dengan pandangan datar dan bosan. Isi kotak persegi panjang itu adalah kalung _dream catcher_. Kougyoku menarik-narik ujung rambutnya dengan resah. Judal tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ralat, belum mengatakan apa-apa. Rona wajah maupun ekspresinya tidak berubah. Kougyoku tidak yakin Judal senang menerima kalung dan pernyataan cinta mendadak di tempat seperti ini. _Ferrish wheel _harusnya bisa menjadi tempat yang romantis sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun, Judal adalah sosok yang selalu tidak pas dengan settingan 'romantis'. Hingga _ferris wheel _yang mereka naiki kembali ke poros awal dan pintu terbuka, tidak satupun balasan terdengar dari kerongkongan Judal. Ia membisu.

"Ayo turun." Ucap Judal kemudian. Ia melangkah turun begitu saja.

Kougyoku mengikutinya. Samar-samar ia melirik Judal, yang langsung mengenakkan kalungnya begitu saja, dan memasukkan bungkusnya tadi ke dalam kantong jaketnya karena tidak menemukan tempat sampah. Kougyoku menarik-narik lengan jaket Judal ketika melihat gula-gula kapas yang tengah mengembang, dibuat secara otomatis dalam sebuah _vending machine_. Judal menggedikkan kepalanya, mengeluarkan isyarat bahwa ia akan menunggu Kougyoku membelinya. Setelah membaca petunjuknya baik-baik, ia memasukkan koin seratus Yen dan menekan tombol. Kabut merah jambu mulai terpintal di sebatang stik kayu, dan keluar menjadi satu gulung gula-gula kapas dalam tiga puluh detik.

"Aku juga mau." Judal bersandar di mesin pembuat gula-gula kapas tersebut. "Ada warna lain?"

"Biru mau?" tanya Kougyoku sambil mengeluarkan sekeping seratus Yen.

Judal mengangguk.

Kini yang muncul dalam bilik pemintal permen adalah kabut berwarna biru langit. Judal menatap kerumunan pengunjung Tamaran Neverland dengan tatapan hampa. Kougyoku mencuil-cuil permen kapas itu dan menyodorkannya kepada Judal.

"Ingat tidak, dulu kita suka bermain di Peter's Playland tengah malam? Hanya kita berdua?" tanya Kougyoku.

Judal menyunggingkan senyum kecut, dan samar-samar mengangguk. "Kita membuat Hakuei selalu repot, meladeni keinginan egois sepasang bocah bodoh yang ingin bermain di taman ria berdua saja."

Waktu Kougyoku masih kelas 1 SD, Hakuei diterima bekerja di sebuah taman ria sebagai tim konstruksi dan pengembangan teknologi. Taman itu bernama Peter's Playland, dan ramainya luar biasa kala itu, bahkan hingga sekarang. Ada beberapa kesempatan dimana Hakuei memperbolehkan mereka berdua main di dalam Peter's Playland ketika taman ria itu sudah tutup. Hakuei akan menyalakan mesin wahana yang ingin mereka mainkan, dan mematikannya lagi jika telah selesai. Judal dan Kougyoku benar-benar bahagia, berlarian di sekitar Peter's Playland bagaikan bocah kesurupan. Mereka bisa bermain wahana Cangkir Putar sampai muntah, lalu Hakuei akan membelikan mereka berdua gula-gula kapas dari _vending machine_. Kougyoku sangat suka permen kapas tersebut dan selalu cepat-cepat menghabiskannya. Bahkan Judal terkadang dengan sikap murah hati memberikan bagiannya kepada Kougyoku.

TING!

"Ini punyamu." Kougyoku memberikan permen kapas milik Judal.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?" tanya Judal sambil menggigit permen kapasnya.

"Labirin kaca?"

Judal menggeleng. "Pulang."

"Kalau gitu ngapain nanya?!" omel Kougyoku kesal.

Judal kembali menggigit permen kapasnya. "Kau memang gampang kesal kan, Gyo-gyo? Pantesan nggak dapet pacar."

Kougyoku terdiam dan merengut kesal. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Judal menoleh, sempat mengdengus sebentar dan memikirkan sederet omelan untuk anak perempuan manja mantan _princess_ pada masa kecilnya itu. Tapi Judal hanya mengulurkan tangannya dengan enggan.

"Ayo pulang."

Gadis berambut panjang itu mengangguk. Langkah panjang Judal agak sulit untuk diimbangi. Kougyoku agak terengah ketika mereka memasuki mobil, dan berkendara menuju rumah. Ia menghabiskan gula-gula kapasnya, sembari menunggu apa yang akan diutarakan Judal sebagai jawaban. Jalanan sudah mulai lenggang karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Suasanya jadi canggung dan tidak menyenangkan. Kougyoku memutuskan membuka pembicaraan.

"Judal-chan?"

"Hm?" Judal mengganti perseneling mobil.

"Jawabanmu..."

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak sabaran, ya!" Judal menggeram.

"Judal-chan mau memikirkannya?"

"Nggak juga, sih." Judal mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke setir. "Jawabanku masih sama. Aku akan tetap jadi pangeranmu."

Kougyoku tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau sedih. Mungkin senang, artinya bahwa sikap Judal tidak berubah dan Judal tidak membencinya atau bahkan _ilfeel_. Tetapi sedih mengiringi rasa senang itu. Kougyoku merasa Judal masih memandangnya sebagai 'Gyo-gyo', adik kecil yang selalu menjadi istri dan putri bohongan pada masa kecilnya. Artinya sikap Judal padanya tidak berubah.

"Aku mau Judal-chan menjadi pacarku." Gumam Kougyoku.

"Sudah kubilang tadi, jawabanku masih sama." jawab Judal. "Jangan bersikap menyebalkan."

Kougyoku hanya menghela nafas. Ia kehabisan kata-kata dalam menghadapi Judal. Mungkin Judal tidak memikirkan jawabannya sekarang. Kougyoku meyakinkan kepada dirinya sendiri kalau esok hari Judal pasti memiliki jawaban yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Drama _Godfather?!"_

Kougyoku melengking membaca artikel pengumuman dalam majalah dinding yang dibuat oleh OSIS. Sebulan lagi sekolah mereka akan berulang tahun. Akan diadakan sepuluh cabang lomba antar sekolah, dan enam diantaranya adalah olahraga. Sebagai persembahan bagi SMA Imperium Leam, OSIS akan mengorganisir sebuah drama mafia yang terinspirasi dari film paling _badass_ sepanjang masa, The Godfather. _Casting _akan dimulai nanti sore, dan diusahakan laki-laki dari seluruh angkatan berpartisipasi.

"Ini pasti ide gilanya Titus." Omel Toto. "Semenjak Titus naik jadi Presiden Siswa, kebijakannya suka bikin kesal."

"Anggap saja untuk meramaikan ulang tahun SMA Imperium Leam." Kouha menanggapi dengan formal. "Lomba antar sekolah, panggung pada acara penutupan dan stand makanan yang mungkin bakal dibuat Hakuryuu pasti tidak akan membuat acara sakral sialan tahunan itu seru."

"Stand makanan?" baik Kougyoku maupun Toto memekik heran hampir bersamaan.

"Kurasa..." Kouha mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku ikutan _casting_, ah."

"Mau jadi siapa?" Kougyoku menyindir. "Michael Corleone?"

"Hanya inspirasi, bukan berarti Titus gila itu akan menjiplak bulat-bulat film keren itu, kan?"

Kougyoku mengangguk. Kouha melenggang pergi meninggalkan majalah dinding dan memilih kembali ke kelasnya. Toto masih asyik dengan ponselnya. Beberapa artikel majalah dinding memang kebanyakan sampah (bayangkan, menampilkan iklan yang biasa ada di TV dalam bentuk gambar ala _manga_?!) Kougyoku mendengus bosan dan berencana kembali ke kelas dan memakan bekal buatan Judal (hari ini sosis gurita dan nasi mentega), ketika tidak sengaja matanya melirik satu artikel yang kelihatannya sudah agak lama.

_5 TANDA TERSIRAT DARI GEBETANMU_

_Cinta memang sesuatu yang rumit. Terkadang remaja seusia kita sering kurang mengerti dengan sinyal-sinyal dan kode yang dilancarkan oleh gebetan kita. Tidak perlu bingung dan tidak perlu galau. Berikut 5 tanda yang paling umum dilancarkan gebetanmu:_

_1)Menjauh: ini adalah sinyal paling lumrah. Hampir semua gebetan kita melancarkan sinyal ini begitu bisa mendeteksi rasa suka kita. Ini menandakan bahwa si dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Kita mesti bersabar, dan biarkan keadaan reda sebelum melancarkan 'serangan' berikutnya. Tetapi jangan saling menjauh terlalu lama. Ini bisa membuat hubungan kalian merenggang!_

_2)Sensitif: tanda kedua adalah sensitif. Si dia jadi lebih peka terhadap segala perbuatan kita kepadanya, mau yang baik maupun yang jahat. Si dia bahkan bisa sangat tersinggung dengan perlakuan kita yang bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengan gebetan kita. Hati-hati, ya! Jika gebetanmu memberikan sinyal ini, segera beri kepastian karena dia amat-sangat serius denganmu!_

_3)Cuek/nggak ada respon: ini yang paling merepotkan diantara semua sinyal yang lainnya. Si dia yang cuek dan bersikap seakan tidak ada apa-apa bisa diibaratkan pisau bermata dua. Kemungkinannya masih 50-50 antara si dia mau serius denganmu atau tidak. Mulailah bersikap terbuka dan diplomatis agar kalian bisa saling mengerti keinginan satu sama lain._

_4)Agresif: si dia jadi berbeda 180 derajat? Dari pendiam jadi cerewet? Dari lembut menjadi pemarah? Jangan heran jangan kaget. Ini adalah cara si dia mendapatkan perhatianmu. Bersikaplah lebih perhatian dan dekati si dia perlahan-lahan agar usahanya menarik perhatianmu tidak sia-sia!_

_5)Menjadi JAUH lebih perhatian: gebetanmu menyadari kalau kamu ganti parfum? Atau sepatumu baru? Atau tahu nilai ulanganmu minggu lalu? _Congratulations, _segera bulatkan tekad dan mantapkan hati karena itu merupakan tanda si dia sudah bersedia jadi pacarmu!_

Kougyoku mengerenyit. Ini benar-benar bodoh. Pantas saja majalah dinding tidak mendapat atensi besar dari siswa kecuali mengandung pengumuman dari OSIS. Isi artikelnya merupakan sampah murahan semua!

"Kougyoku! Disini kau rupanya?"

Kougyoku berjengit. Sosok itu setinggi kurang dari 170 cm. Rambutnya pirang dengan sejumput _ahoge_ yang menyembul. Ada bulir-bulir kecil keringat di dahinya. Di salah satu tangannya terdapat satu kotak plastik berisi _sushi_ dan sebatang sumpit, tidak lupa satu kaleng _green tea _dingin.

"Ini. Makan siangmu." Alibaba dengan murah hati menyodorkan barang bawaannya.

"Aku bawa bekal, Alibaba-chan." Jawab Kougyoku pedas.

"Oke." Alibaba menarik kembali tangannya. "Kalau tidak keberatan, mau makan bersamaku?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih."

Kougyoku berbalik. Ia ingat ucapan Judal tempo hari. Alibaba adalah pria dari _grey market_. Ralat. _Bocah _dari _grey market_. Statusnya sebagai orang jahat atau orang baik juga masih abu-abu, sama seperti bisnis yang ia jalankan di luar sekolah tersebut. Kougyoku harus menghindarinya sampai ia tahu betul Alibaba orang yang seperti apa.

"Hei..." Alibaba menangkap tangannya dengan lembut. "Kau ada masalah denganku? Tingkahmu agak...berbeda. Ada apa?"

_Sensitif_.

DEG!

Kougyoku merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Alibaba-chan." Kougyoku mengelak. "Aku hanya mau makan bekalku sendirian."

Alibaba menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Yakin?"

Kougyoku mengangguk. Alibaba melepaskan tangannya perlahan. Gadis berambut _fuschia_ panjang itu berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya dengan resah, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh mengenai Alibaba.

"Kougyoku!"

Gadis itu menoleh.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan mie ayam Szechuan. Di rumahku." Ucap Alibaba. "Kuharap kau bisa."

"Kapan?" Kougyoku kini memutar badannya sejajar dengan Alibaba.

"Sekarang? Pulang sekolah?" Alibaba menarik senyuman manisnya.

DEG!

Kougyoku merasa ada geletar hangat di dadanya.

"O...oke. Baiklah." Kata Kougyoku lembut. "Tunggu aku di depan kelas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Nggak dijemput?!"_

"Iya. Aku mau ke rumah temanku."

"_Dimana?"_

"Eeer..." Kougyoku menggigit bibirnya. "Aku belum tahu itu daerah apa. Tapi pokoknya jangan khawatir! Aku akan pulang."

"_Gimana aku nggak khawatir, Nona! Rumah teman Anda dimana saja Anda tidak tahu!"_

"Bawel ah! Pokoknya aku pergi!"

Kougyoku menutup teleponnya. Alibaba duduk di motor besarnya sambil menopang dagu, menunggu gadis berambut panjang itu selesai menelpon.

"Supirku marah. Alasannya karena aku tidak tahu daerah rumahmu."

"Supirmu perhatian, ya?" gumam Alibaba. "Jarang ada supir sebaik itu. Kayak ibuku saja."

"Dia sudah merawatku sejak kecil. Jadi kami dekat sekali. Cuma kadang Ka Koubun suka sedikit _overprotective._"

Alibaba tersenyum sambil mengangguk paham. "Pergi sekarang?"

Kougyoku mengangguk. Ia menaiki jok belakang motor Alibaba dengan perlahan dan mereka melaju pergi. Tadi pagi sangat dingin sehingga Kougyoku mengenakkan _sweater_ dari rumah. Alibaba membawa motornya cukup cepat sehingga membuat Kougyoku melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Alibaba saking ketakutannya. Rumah cowok pirang itu ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Memasuki area perkampungan sederhana yang masih didominasi rumah semi permanen dan pepohonan liar. Tak lama, mereka sampai pada suatu rumah yang paling besar dengan tanah paling luas diantara jajaran rumah yang lainnya. Alibaba menyuruh Kougyoku turun dan ia memasukkan motornya ke dalam gang kecil di sebelah rumah tersebut. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, Kougyoku menyimpulkan kalau ini adalah rumah Alibaba.

Rumah itu mungkin bertipe 36, bertingkat dua dan eksterior rumahnya biasa saja. Halaman depan rumahnya berupa lahan kosong luas dan kedai kecil yang terdiri dari sepuluh buah meja panjang lengkap dengan kursinya serta sebuah dapur besar yang mengepul tebal. Beberapa orang makan dengan nikmat di dalam kedai. Di balik tirai dapur sekilas Kougyoku melihat tumpukan mangkok dan piring kotor. Mungkin sebelum ia datang, kedai itu sangat ramai.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Alibaba sambil melongok ke dalam tirai dapur.

"Selamat dataaang." Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam keluar dari dalam dapur. Wajahnya persis sekali Alibaba versi seorang wanita. Alibaba mencium tangan dan pipi wanita itu dan menoleh ke arah Kougyoku.

"Ibu, ini temanku. Yang waktu itu kubonceng saat _diserang_." Ucapnya.

Wanita itu menggumamkan 'oh' pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja setelah itu, Nona?"

"Ah? Iya. Namaku Ren Kougyoku. Salam kenal." Ucap Kougyoku sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Cantik..." Ibunya Alibaba menyikut pelan perut putranya. "Jago juga, kamu."

"Bukaaaan..." Alibaba mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya dengan salah tingkah. "Aku membawanya kesini karena ia bilang mau makan mie ayam Szechuan kedai kita."

Ibunya Alibaba mengangguk. "Namaku Anise. Teman-teman Alibaba memanggilku Bibi Anise. Silakan panggil apa saja, Kougyoku. Duduklah. Biar kubuatkan mie ayam Szechuan yang super enak."

Alibaba mengajak Kougyoku duduk di salah satu meja yang agak jauh dari keramaian. Sebuah papan besar terpampang menghadap meja pelanggan berisi daftar menu dan daftar harga. Hanya ada sekitar 15 menu makanan dan 5 menu minuman. Seperti kata Alibaba, semua menunya terbuat dari daging ayam.

"Alibaba-chan..." gumam Kougyoku.

"Jangan khawatir masalah ayamnya." Kata Alibaba. "Kami memelihara ratusan ekor di belakang rumah. Diberi makan ampas tahu dan kulit gilingan gabah. Dan beberapa vitamin agar ayam-ayamnya sehat."

"Kau bahkan tahu komposisi makanan peliharaanmu." Kata Kougyoku pendek.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri. Ampas tahu memang bisa kita makan. Tetapi kalau ampas tahu buatan pabrik besar kadang kualitasnya agak buruk. Dan biasanya dibuang. Tapi ternyata ampas tahu bagus untuk sumber protein unggas."

"Kulit gabahnya?"

"Dapat dari pabrik juga." kata Alibaba. "Dikirim setiap bulan, malah."

"Ayam yang kau pelihara banyak, Alibaba-chan?" tanya Kougyoku antusias.

"Sedikit." Kata Alibaba singkat. "Sekitar 5000 ekor."

"Li..." Kougyoku terperanjat. "Itu banyak, tahu! Banyak banget malahan!"

"Sedikit. Karena setiap hari Ibu dan Kassim harus menyembelih sekitar 50 ekor untuk pasokan kedai."

"Dan kau akan membeli anak ayam baru?"

Alibaba menggeleng. "Aku menetaskan telurnya. Karena banyak sekali, kadang setiap hari aku punya banyak sekali telur dan anak ayam."

Kougyoku agak _sweatdrop_. "Kau ini benar-benar...ahli binatang."

Alibaba tertawa renyah. Tak lama, Anise mengantarkan dua mangkok mie ayam Szechuan yang masih hangat kepada mereka dan dua gelas air putih. Kuahnya berwarna merah karena minyak dan pasta cabai. Bau pedas dan gurihnya sangat mengundang selera. Kougyoku tanpa ragu memakannya. Kuahnya gurih dan pedas (bahkan bagi Kougyoku sedikit terlalu pedas). Ada sedikit cita rasa manis di ayamnya. Mienya lembut dan kenyal. Beberapa iris jamur menambah kelembutan dan memberikan tekstur kenyal-lembut yang luar biasa.

Benar-benar enak.

"Kau menikmatinya, Kougyoku?" kata Alibaba sambil memakan mie-nya pelan-pelan.

"Enak." Kougyoku mengangguk seraya menyeruput sisa kuahnya. Sekarang mangkok itu bersih tandas.

Alibaba tertawa. "Kau mau tambah?"

"Ti...tidak usah. Aku kan cewek. Nggak mungkin makan banyak." Kata Kougyoku gelagapan.

Alibaba masih tertawa, dengan lembut menyodorkan mie ayam Szechuan miliknya yang baru dimakan beberapa suap. Kougyoku menatap cowok itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kau jijik ya, Kougyoku?" tanya Alibaba sedih.

"Tidak." jawab Kougyoku apa adanya. "Aku jadi sungkan. Alibaba-chan sampai memberikan bagianmu untukku."

"Tidak masalah." Alibaba tersenyum. "Ini rumahku, Kougyoku. Aku bisa makan mie ayam Szechuan sebanyak yang aku mau nanti."

Kougyoku menatap Alibaba dengan wajah bersemu.

"Silakan." Alibaba memberikan gestur mempersilakan.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menganguk. Ia menghabiskan mangkok kedua. Kougyoku bahkan kaget ketika menyadari bahwa ia makan banyak sekali. Tetapi memang mie ayam Szechuan buatan ibunya Alibaba enak. Rasa pedas-gurihnya bikin ketagihan. Tidak sampai lima menit, mangkok kedua habis. Kougyoku meneguk air minumnya. Alibaba hanya memperhatikannya makan.

"Maaf." Kata Kougyoku.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa...aku kelihatan menjijikkan bagimu?"

Alibaba mendesah pelan. "Untuk apa? Aku malah suka lihat cewek yang makannya banyak. Itu berarti ia orang yang penuh energi."

Kougyoku terdiam. Tidak tahu harus jawab apa.

"Alibaba-chan..." kata Kougyoku. "Judal-chan bilang kalau orang _grey market_ itu berbahaya. Apa...apa itu berarti kau orang jahat?"

Alibaba terdiam sekitar beberapa detik.

"Tergantung bagaimana kau memandangnya." Kata Alibaba. "Aku mungkin selalu dirundung bahaya. Namun aku tidak jahat. Setidaknya tidak akan jahat padamu."

"Kenapa?"

Alibaba tertegun. Ia menganyam jari-jarinya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di meja begitu saja.

"Aku tidak punya alasan, Kougyoku. Alasan untuk jahat padamu."

Kougyoku memutar-mutar sumpit. Ia kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

"Tapi..." Alibaba menatap lurus ke arah Kougyoku. "Kalau ada yang jahat padamu, katakan saja. Aku...aku akan menjadi orang yang berdiri paling depan, untuk melindungimu."

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Dada Kougyoku begitu bergemuruh mendengar kalimat itu. Bukan kalimat gombal dan kalimat muluk. Hanya kalimat sederhana, janji kecil yang tidak sulit ditepati. Seulas senyum indah terukir di bibir Alibaba. Ia mengulurkan kelingkingnya dan berkata dengan sangat mantap,

"Mau janji?"

Kougyoku ragu-ragu menautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Alibaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Judal-chan mau kemana?"

Judal menoleh sesaat. Surai legamnya berayun anggun seiring gerakan kepalanya. Ia tidak memberikan jawaban sama sekali, melainkan sibuk menata pakaian dan barang-barang lain di kopernya seperti sepatu dan sebuah diktat tebal.

"Jadwal sidangku maju dua minggu lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Dosen pembimbingku memintaku pulang untuk siap-siap." Jawabnya kemudian. "Sabtu siang aku langsung pergi."

"Apa pulangnya lebih cepat juga?" tanya Kougyoku lagi.

Judal menggedikkan bahu. "Tergantung keadaan finansial. Mungkin di Australia nanti aku akan cari uang dulu. Bagaimanapun, terbang ke Jepang ongkosnya tidak murah, Gyo-gyo."

"Kau akan meninggalkan aku pulang tanpa memberikan jawaban?"

Judal kini berhenti mengemasi barangnya. Ia berdiri, menghampiri Kougyoku hingga jarak mereka tinggal satu langkah. Ekspresi ketus permanen di wajah Judal belum berubah. Wajah Kougyoku memanas, dan ia menunduk agar Judal tidak melihat seberapa merona mukanya.

"Kalau aku jawab iya, apa kau sanggup menjaga hatimu?" tanya Judal. "Aku ini model. Fotografer juga, sih. Pastinya banyak dikelilingi cewek-cewek yang jauh lebih baik darimu."

"Kau bisa bersikap profesional, kan?" tanya Kougyoku pedas.

"Tentu saja bisa." Jawab Judal sebal. "Hanya saja...aku takut kau yang tidak bisa profesional menjaga hatimu untukku, Gyo-gyo. Maksudku, aku akan pulang ke Australia. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kau main api atau tidak."

"Aku tidak akan main api." Jawab Kougyoku mantap. "Aku mencintaimu sejak kecil, Judal-chan."

Judal tersenyum tipis. Ia meraih dagu Kougyoku dengan telunjuknya dan memberikan kecupan ringan di bibirnya. Ringan sekali, bagaikan sentuhan kupu-kupu. Kougyoku tertegun ketika jarak diantara mereka mulai melebar. Dan entah dorongan dari mana, ia merentangkan tangannya dan menghambur untuk memeluk Judal.

"Judal-chan bodoooh..." lirihnya. Airmatanya tumpah ruah karena kebahagiaan yang meletup-letup. "Benar-benar bodoh!"

"Aku memang bodoh." Jawab Judal lembut, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pundak Kougyoku. "Bisa menerima cinta dari cewek bodoh seperti Gyo-gyo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**UPDATEEEEE! YAOLOH AKHIRNYA SAYA APDEEET**

**Ehmmmm...**

**Sebelumnya selamat hari raya idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin #telat.**

**Author mau curhat dikit, ya. Sekarang author sudah memasuki dunia universitas, tepatnya masuk managemen tata boga di STP bandung. ONE FPR! #plak**

**Nah, seminggu yang lalu author habis menjalankan kewajiban paling greget bagi mahasiswa baru, yaitu OSPEK. Dan sebenarnya ini naskah sudah siap di publish, tapi apa daya laptop tidak saya bawa (karena katanya mau dibeliin netbook #ngarepmodeon), jadi mumpung saya pulang ke jakarta, akhirnya saya update deh.**

**Oh, iya. Bagi para readers pasti bingung ya, romansa antara ju-kyo sama ali-kyo bisa ada bersamaan di satu chapter? Nanti akan saya bahas di chapter selanjutnya. Makasih banget udah nungguin Mawar Kertas dan Gula-gula Kapas yang apdetnya jarang-jarang karena authornya kurang peduli, tidak berperikepembacaan #apaituperikepembacaan? Dan makasih juga bagi para readers semua yang selalu merongrong saya untuk tetap apdet dan memberikan revieeew yang banyak. Hontou ni doumo arigatou gozaimasu :3**

**REVIEW JANGAN LUPA OCEEEEH?!**


End file.
